


穷骑士（Arme Ritter）

by Thonorolf_ice



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thonorolf_ice/pseuds/Thonorolf_ice
Summary: 很早以前写的那个男人和大革命男主的同人故事……嗯，就只是这样而已。因为具体内容虽然是我写的，但是我基本都忘记了。之前一直放在撸否上，但是最近被之乎者也掉了。那么就放到这边来了。因为我写的时候是放到一个文档里面的，所以原本被拆成两份的《穷骑士》和《天堂里的B结局》就合二为一了。也谢谢那些喜欢这部拙劣之作的朋友们。





	1. Chapter 1

1782年，8月  
“康纳，我的朋友，你这个庄园这么大，但是位置太不好找了。真不知道华盛顿每次都是怎么找到的。”富兰克林饶有兴致地四处张望，边说边缓缓走入庄园内。  
“这个地方其实并不难找到的。杰斐逊他们也常来。”康纳说。  
“哈，”富兰克林笑道，“那一定是我上了年纪，脑子比不上你们这群年轻人了。”  
说话间，俩人便走进了会客厅。康纳问富兰克林：“富兰克林先生……”  
“叫我本杰明就可以了。”富兰克林打断道。  
“好吧……本杰明，”康纳继续道，“以前都是我去你家或者你找人传消息给我。这次你亲自来我这里，有什么很重要的事吗？”  
富兰克林竖起一个指头比划了一下，对康纳说：“这件事说来也不是特别重要。是这样的，现在我们同大英帝国的战争也快结束了，我们要同英国、法国和西班牙等等这些欧洲国家在巴黎签订一份声明我们十三个殖民地独立的合约。和谈时间就定在下个月。我只是希望你能跟我们一起去，虽然大家对这次和谈很有信心，毕竟我们在战争期间已经同法国、西班牙、荷兰这些国家结盟了……”  
“已经同法国西班牙这些国家结盟了，看来政治真是高深……”康纳小声嘀咕道。  
富兰克林似乎没有听到康纳的自言自语，继续对他说：“虽然我们同这些国家结盟了，你也知道，每个人都有自己的算盘。英国也不会散罢甘休。我觉得这次和谈其中猫腻必会有许多。所以我这次来找你……”富兰克林顿了顿，继续说道：“一是想请你过去，帮我们暗中调查一下这次和谈会不会有圣殿骑士从中作梗；二是，康纳，我诚心邀请你随我们一同去巴黎玩，你曾经说过阿萨辛是个联盟组织，我想法国也应该有这么个分会，你去巴黎既能散散心，也可以联络当地的阿萨辛组织成员，好知道自己不再是孤身一人。”  
康纳沉思了一下，对富兰克林说道：“本杰明，你的好意我心领了。但是眼下我还有个重要的人在等着我——查尔斯•李。一切都要等我和李之间的恩怨了结了，我才会继续别的事。若是圣殿的人真要去你们的和谈上捣鬼，我可以以北美刺客大师的名义写信给法国的刺客组织，他们收到刺客大师的信应该会帮忙的。”  
“好吧，”富兰克林略带失望的语气说道，“既然这是你的决定，我也没什么好勉强的。我还是希望你能去巴黎玩一次，那里和北美这边很不同，你也能学习到不少知识。我告辞了。最后，祝你早日找到查尔斯•李。”富兰克林说完变出门坐上马车离开了康纳的庄园。  
法国，巴黎。我听阿基里斯说过法国的刺客组织，我写信试试，不知道他们会不会相信。但愿他们能相信我……  
带着这些思绪，康纳回到自己的房间内提笔写下了一封他也无法确定有无收件人的信。


	2. Chapter 2

1782年10月  
终于，同查尔斯•李的恩怨终结了。  
康纳怀着释然而又略带复杂的心情坐进纽约一家小酒馆内。他用了一年的时间来追逐查尔斯•李，几乎可以说是心无旁骛地去追逐那个改变了自己生命线的男人，除了上个月寄去法国的那封信。  
“不知道信到底有没有送到法国刺客组织那里。”康纳心里想着，  
“嗨，肯威导师。”一个欢快的声音传入了康纳的耳中。康纳顺着声音的音源看了过去，是小强尼，一位刚加入兄弟会没几个月的孩子，此刻的小强尼正朝着康纳拼命挥手，康纳也朝他挥了挥手并示意让他过来和自己做到一起。小强尼提着个扁扁的包裹跑到了康纳身旁的凳子上坐了下来。乐呵呵地看着康纳。  
康纳被小强尼这么看着，略显不自在，就问他：“强尼，兄弟会那边还好吗？我不在的时候庄园有没有什么异常？”  
“没事的，大家都很好，”小强尼回答道，“倒是大家都很担心你。你每次出去就几乎失去音讯了，这次收到你的来信，我立马就赶到纽约来了。对了，导师。这是给你的，信件……还有包裹。”小强尼说着，便把手里的东西放到了桌上。  
康纳拿起桌上的信封看了看。  
是从法国寄来的！莫非真是法国的刺客组织给了回音？  
于是，康纳赶紧拆开了信封看了看里面的信，皱了皱眉问小强尼：“强尼，你会法文吗？”  
小强尼略疑惑地答道：“导师，我不会。怎么了？”  
康纳挥了挥手中的信，说：“这信是从法国寄来的，里面写的应该都是法语，只有最后一句用英文写的‘享受它吧！’真是令人费解。”  
康纳又看了看桌上放着的包裹，问小强尼：“这个也是给我的？”  
“啊，对！”小强尼打了个响指，说，“这个包裹是和这封信一起寄来的。不知道里面装的什么。”  
康纳捏了捏包裹，摇摇头说：“不清楚，拆开来看就知道了。”说完，康纳便打开了包裹，看到里面放着是几包完好无损的茶叶。  
“为什么要送茶叶给我？”康纳疑惑道。然后他又发现包裹里还夹着一张纸条，康纳拿起来看，只见纸条上这次用英文写着：住在美洲的刺客大导师，请享用法国区刺客买到的来自中国的好茶叶，味道美美的。  
“导师，怎么了？有什么不对劲的地方吗？”一旁的小强尼问道。  
康纳回过神来，笑了笑说：“没什么。强尼，谢谢你把法国方面寄过来的信件给我，你先回去吧，我还要去找我的一个老朋友，跟他会面完我就回去。”  
小强尼吐了口气，说：“那好吧，我先走了。肯威导师你自己要多多保重啊。”说完，小强尼向康纳挥手告别后离开了酒馆。  
带着满脑子的疑惑，康纳收拾了装满茶叶的包裹，也离开了酒馆，去到了华盛顿所在的地方。  
……  
……  
1782年10月  
华盛顿将康纳邀请到自己的办公室内，康纳两手一摊，问道：“乔治，你这次找我来又是什么事？难道你又找到了一颗金苹果？”  
“哈哈哈哈，”华盛顿笑着摇了摇头，说：“我这辈子都不会再去碰那玩意儿了。康纳，这次让你来，不是为了金苹果的事。是之前的一件事。”  
“之前的一件事？”康纳疑惑道。  
华盛顿正色道：“是的，之前的一件事。我知道本杰明两个月前去找过你，他想邀请你去一趟巴黎。其实这个是我们大家的意思。”  
“啊？”  
见康纳满脸疑惑，华盛顿补充道：“是我们大家，我、本杰明、托马斯、约翰以及议会同僚的意思。我们都希望你能去一趟。”  
“那边真的有圣殿的人在捣鬼吗？”康纳问道。  
“啊，不全是，”华盛顿笑道，“只是想邀请你去游玩一下，你与我们并肩战斗了那么些年，理应给自己放个假，休息一下。去看一看欧洲那些美丽的城市。”  
“可是，这边的事我还没有完成，现在不是太想去玩什么的。”康纳解释道。  
听了康纳这么说，华盛顿双手合握，叹了口气，低声说：“其实，还有一个原因。刚才你已经提到了。是圣殿，是你父亲曾经效力过的那个圣殿骑士组织。他们……”  
“他们怎么了？”康纳急忙问道。  
“他们……”华盛顿转身背对着康纳，不想让康纳看到自己此刻的神情，继续说，“虽然我并没有去巴黎，但是从本杰明他们发回来的消息表明，圣殿骑士确实在影响着这次和谈，他们不只影响了英国，还影响了法国和西班牙，让这两个国家对邦联国的事情态度很漠然。这对我们这个刚赢得独立的邦联国在政治上不利，要是我们无法得到世界的承认，那之前那些年的战斗和那些为了独立而献出生命的人们就白费了。”  
康纳想了想，走到华盛顿身边，拍了拍华盛顿的肩膀，对他说：“政治的东西我不太明白，我相信你能做好。如果真和圣殿骑士有关，我会从中帮助本杰明他们的。”  
华盛顿转过身来，对康纳说：“这么说你答应要去巴黎了？”  
“这……我……”康纳一时没反应过来，不知如何回答。在他心里，他依然想着先发展北美的刺客兄弟会，毕竟还有新奥尔良那边的兄弟会等着自己去联络，欧洲和其他地方的刺客兄弟会可以先信件联络，等时机成熟了再相互走动。  
华盛顿见康纳有些犹豫，便安慰他说：“没关系，你不想去巴黎没关系。我想本杰明他们应该是能应付的。我只希望和平自由的曙光能早日降临到这块新大陆上。”  
听到华盛顿这么一说，康纳内心似乎坚决了起来，他严肃地对华盛顿说：“不，我去巴黎，我也希望和平自由的曙光尽早来到这块土地上，不要再有纷争。”  
“那真是太好了，”华盛顿略带激动的说，“有你的帮助，我想和谈很快就能成功，邦联国很快就能被趁认，这场独立战争会赢得完美的胜利！”说罢，华盛顿兴奋地准备离开自己的办公室，他边走边对康纳说：“我现在就给本杰明他们写信。你回去准备一下吧，下周就启程去巴黎，我告诉他们，让他们派人来接你……”  
“不用了。”康纳打断了他。  
“什么？”华盛顿诧异道，“不用什么？”  
康纳走到华盛顿身边，看着他说：“不用让他们派人来接我。你只要告诉本杰明他们我要过去就好，再告诉我同他们会面的地点就行。到巴黎迎接我的人，我会自行去联络的。”  
“你？……”华盛顿困惑道。  
见华盛顿对自己有了疑惑，康纳不自然地把脸瞥向一边，说：“我……我在法国有朋友的，我上个月还跟他们联络过，这次去巴黎的话，我想跟他们见见面。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”华盛顿大笑道，“原来如此，有朋友的话那就去和朋友聚会吧。人总不能没有朋友。”说着，华盛顿抓住康纳的肩膀，冷静的说道：“不过，你自己也得多加小心。巴黎的骗子小偷特别多，你有什么需要帮助的，尽管告诉我，到了巴黎尽管跟本杰明说，我们都是你的朋友。”  
康纳点了点头。  
然后，康纳回到庄园内，像上次一样又给法国的刺客组织写了一封信。不知道是我先到法国还是信件先到……  
就这样，一周后，康纳便踏上了他人生中的第一次跨洋之旅。  
……  
1782年10月  
夜晚，甲板上。  
“肯威先生，这么晚了还不去休息吗？从纽约去到巴黎还有很长一段时间的。”一个人走向站在甲板上看着海面的康纳问道。  
康纳回头回答说：“就是不想睡而已，没有什么特别的。不过，请问阁下是谁？”  
“我哪里能成为阁下，”那人答道，“我只不过是个普通人，我叫阿德里安•邦杜。叫我阿德里安就好。我早就听闻康纳肯威先生的大名，真是百闻不如一见。”  
“我？”康纳表示不解，问道，“你听说了我什么？”  
阿德里安笑着说：“你在战争期间可为我们出了不少力，虽然我没能在战场上看到里，但是那些乡间夜话也是听到过的，他们都把你描述成了那神出鬼没的白头雕。”  
康纳笑着吐了口气，说：“我可没有那么大的本事。只不过是出了自己的一份力而已。对于独立战争，大家都有贡献。对了，我还没问你来自哪里？”  
“我吗？”阿德里安指了指自己，又用手比划了下自己说，“如假包换的北美人，不过我的父母来自法国。我哥哥上个月也去了法国，然后他写信让我也过去看看。反正我也没什么事，就当去法国玩一圈。”  
“你真好，还有个哥哥。”康纳幽怨地说。  
阿德里安憋着嘴摇了摇头，感叹道：“其实没什么好的。自从父母亲先后去世，我俩的关系也大不如从前。再后来，他加入了那个叫做共济会的组织，我跟他的关系就更不好了。”  
“共济会？”康纳诧异了一下，他感到自己从来没听说过这个组织。  
阿德里安见他诧异的神情，便好奇问道：“怎么，你不知道共济会？”  
康纳诚实地回答：“我确实不知道啊。”  
“这真是太好笑了。”说罢，阿德里安便哈哈大笑起来。  
康纳拍了拍他，继续问他：“什么共济会？为何我说我不知道的时候，你却在笑我？”  
阿德里安收住笑容，问道：“你真的不知道共济会？”  
“我向苍天之主发誓，我真的不知道。”康纳严肃的说。  
“那好吧，既然你都这么说了。我就不在笑了，”阿德里安顿了顿，对康纳说，“共济会，自由石匠公会。这都是那个组织的名字，它很神秘，成员遍布全世界。很多成员都掌握着各自国家的命脉或者权利。我笑你说你不知道共济会的存在，那是因为跟你共事的那些人几乎都是共济会成员。”  
“你是说华盛顿、富兰克林他们都是共济会的人？”康纳问道。  
“是的。”阿德里安说。  
“那么，”康纳继续问，“共济会是邪恶的组织？可我跟他们相处并不觉得，他们都是正义人士。”  
阿德里安笑道：“我没有说共济会的人就是邪恶的。只是我哥哥的原因而已，我俩以前无话不谈，但自从他加入了共济会后就再也没和我说过话，然后一个月前突然回家告诉我他要去法国了，过了一个月之后又写信告诉我让我火速赶往巴黎。不知道为什么，我总感觉他不再是他自己，而是变了一个人。写给我信件也不是以前那样洋洋洒洒，而是短短几句就完事了。”  
“或许只是你哥哥遇到了什么状况了吧。”康纳安慰道。  
阿德里安长长地叹了口气，说：“也许吧。不过……我也要提醒你，以前我听我哥哥说过，共济会一直在密谋着什么，你要是不是共济会的人，最好得小心一点。我听说他们处理非共济会的知情者也是不择手段的。尤其跟你共事的人还大多都是那个组织的。”  
康纳说：“你的好意我心领了。我现在是相信华盛顿他们的，如果他们要加害我，我会有所准备的。”  
“那就好，”阿德里安起身准备下去甲板，“那就好。”  
望着阿德里安•邦杜的背影，康纳对此人充满了疑问。他既好奇此人的身份，又好奇共济会。现在他只知道那个人叫阿德里安，有个哥哥，哥哥是共济会的人，而华盛顿、富兰克林、杰斐逊这些自己多年的好友也是共济会的人，而共济会也和刺客组织一样。对于自己的朋友，康纳选择相信他们，若要害我他们早动手了，他就这么安慰自己。  
在船上的这段时间里，康纳一直在向船上的人询问调查着那位叫阿德里安的人，但他都只能调查到阿德里安自己说的那些关于他的故事——他，阿德里安邦杜，父母是法国人，有个哥哥在法国……  
或许到了法国就能解开一些谜团了，康纳想着。


	3. Chapter 3

1782年11月  
巴黎兄弟会大厅内。  
“杨，穿的这么正式，是要去哪里呀？”阿诺高声叫住了与自己同为巴黎刺客兄弟会的小刺客杨，并欢脱地跑到杨的身边抬起一只胳膊抱住杨的肩膀，笑盈盈地问：“杨，你这是要去呀？去见心爱的姑娘吗？漂亮吗？不对，巴黎没有不漂亮的姑娘。”说着阿诺用另一只闲着的手捏了捏杨的下巴，继续道：“什么时候带妹子给我们兄弟们看看呀。”  
杨怯生生的对阿诺说：“不……不是去找姑娘。”  
“不是去找姑娘？”阿诺用胳膊夹紧了杨的肩膀，问，“那穿那么正式出去干嘛？导师委派给你了重要任务？要去刺杀谁？要去监视谁？要哪位夫人打通关系？快说，不说我就跟在你身后捣蛋。”  
杨慢吞吞的说道：“是很重要的一件事。导师让我去码头迎接来自美洲的一位刺客大导师。”  
“刺客大导师？会不会是上次寄信过来哪位？如果是他的话……”阿诺心里想着，窃笑了一下便转头对着杨甜言蜜语道：“杨，我亲爱的杨，你那么可爱，年纪又小。这种接待外人的事情应该留给我这种大哥哥来做才对。你看你跟我说话都那么害羞，别人是美洲来的大导师，你一害羞说错话了，让美洲大导师误会了我们怎么办？那可是关系到我们和美洲刺客兄弟会的感情的哦。”  
“嗯，”杨撅着嘴说，“阿诺哥哥你似乎说的很有道理，我不能让美洲的大导师讨厌我，所以……”  
“所以啊，你需要一位才华横溢、英俊潇洒、人见人爱、花见花开的刺客大哥哥替你搞定这件事。”阿诺说完，还故意挺了挺胸。  
杨确说出了另外一个答案：“那我找雷米哥哥好了，雷米哥哥英文是我们中间说的最好的。”  
阿诺转到杨面前，双手抓住杨的双肩摇了摇他，说：“喂，你怎么不考虑考虑你眼前这位帅气的阿诺哥哥啊？”  
“可是，阿诺哥哥你的英文也说的不好啊。”杨说。  
阿诺撒娇般边摇着杨边说道：“我的英文可好了，别看我平时没怎么跟英国佬说话，其实英文我很熟练的，上次写给美洲大导师的信就是我代笔的。”  
杨有些疑惑地问：“上次的信？”  
阿诺长大了嘴巴，感到自己似乎说了什么。是的，上一次康纳收到的信件和包裹便是阿诺寄出的，不过那并不全是按照导师的吩咐做的。  
阿诺忙给自己打圆场，用手臂夹着杨往大门外走并对杨说：“总之呐，这次你就让我这个兄弟会的大哥哥帮你做了，反正雷米……雷米应该还没有回来吧，那就只有我这个闲人了。嗯，就这么决定了，快告诉我美洲来的大导师叫什么名字，长什么样子？”  
杨半信半疑地从兜里掏出一封信和一张纸条，看着纸条说道：“美洲来的大导师好像叫……叫康纳•肯威。长什么样子我也不太清楚，导师把具体事宜都写在这纸条上了，我刚才还没来得及看……”阿诺一把将信和纸条抓了过来，朝着门外跑去，边跑边跟追在后面的杨说：“杨，谢谢你了。麻烦你跟导师说一声，就说这位美洲来的大导师改由我阿诺道林来接待啦！”  
……  
……  
……  
码头上。  
康纳走下了船站在码头上。  
“后会有期，肯威先生。”阿德里安走过康纳身边轻声说了一句。康纳朝他点了下头，回敬道：“后会有期，杜邦先生。”阿德里安朝康纳微微一笑之后边混入了人群之中。  
现在，站在码头上的就只有康纳一个人。  
“不知道法国兄弟会会不会派人来接我？”康纳思考着。  
“肯威先生。”一个声音打断了康纳的思路，康纳回过神来看向自己身前的人。是一位管家模样的绅士，他看着康纳说道：“请问阁下是康纳•肯威先生吗？”  
康纳点了点说：“是的。请问你是？”难道是兄弟会的人？怎么打扮那么的不同？  
那位绅士笑容满面地说：“我叫约翰，是富兰克林先生让我过来的，他说您今天回来巴黎，让我特地再次等你，好接您去旅店休息。”  
富兰克林连我来这里都知道？康纳心里想着。也许是华盛顿告诉了他我的乘船日期，他算出来了。我要不要跟着这位叫约翰的人走？还是等等兄弟会的人？  
于是，康纳对约翰说：“我还要在这里等人，你先离开吧。就跟富兰克林说他的好意我心领了，你再告诉我他的地址，我明天去拜访他和邦联国代表团的人。”  
“这……肯威先生，您让我有些难办啊。富兰克林先生是吩咐我安全将你送到旅店的。您是要等您的朋友吗？人多吗？不多的话我的马车可以载您和您的朋友。”  
康纳朝约翰做了个摇手的动作后准备继续说话，这时他听到一个低沉的声音说道：“终于见面了，康纳•肯威。”康纳顺着声源看去的时候，只见一道白影“嗖”地从康纳身边穿过，那道白影还顺势取走了康纳跨在肩上的包袱。  
居然刚来巴黎就遇到了小偷！康纳心想。于是他急忙跟约翰说：“看来今天你真不用等我了，我得去追那个拿走我东西的家伙。你快跟我说富兰克林的地址吧。”  
约翰愣了一秒，便迅速从衣服里取出一封信递给了康纳，康纳拿到信后拔腿就去追那跑上屋顶的白色身影。  
“肯威先生……”被康纳甩在身后的约翰似乎还要对康纳说什么，但此时的康纳已经听不到了，他只想先追到那白影。  
那白影也像只猴子一样，在屋顶上来回穿梭，许久也不消停，康纳也没来得及想太多，只管跟着他的路线追，即便这是在他完全不认识路的巴黎。白影在逃窜过程中还时不时跑回地面上，走街串巷，打翻了街边的杂物来挡住康纳的去路，时而又窜上屋顶，时而还从房屋的窗户内跳入平民的家中躲避康纳。  
“真是个有意思的小偷。”康纳感叹道。不过，毕竟那些多年的刺客生涯，他没追多久就摸清了白影的行走路线，便自己选择了一条看似更近的路准备拦截。  
终于，在一处民宅的屋顶上，康纳截住了那白影。他抓住了那人的一只胳膊说道：“不要再跑了，把东西还给我。”定睛一看，此人是一位白衣黑裤的少年，头上还留着中长发，扎着小辫。少年用力一甩，挣脱了康纳的手。康纳本能反应地亮出了藏在手臂内的袖箭。  
少年看到后双手呈交叉状护在胸前，瞪大了眼说道：“喔喔喔，美洲来的大导师好凶。”  
美洲来的大导师？康纳听到这句话略诧异，说：“难道你是？……”  
“阿诺，”一个声音在屋顶角落处传出来，康纳和阿诺同时朝角落看去，只见一个身材高大身着兜帽风衣的男子从角落中走了出来，说，“你迎接美洲来的大导师怎么迎接到别人家的屋顶上来了？”  
阿诺吐了吐舌头，扭头做了个鬼脸，对那位穿兜帽风衣的男子说：“雷米，我只是在向大导师介绍巴黎的风光。上屋顶是观光的最好选择。”  
雷米走到阿诺和康纳跟前，康纳仔细看了看他，由于兜帽的关系，雷米的脸几乎被遮挡住，只能看到鼻子以下部位。即便如此，康纳也觉得这张脸似曾相识。只见雷米对着康纳微微一笑，说：“肯威导师，我是雷米•邦杜。（指了指阿诺）这位是阿诺•道林。我们巴黎兄弟会欢迎你来到法国，来到巴黎。导师们正在等着您。请让我和阿诺为您带路。”  
康纳想说什么，又不知道该从何说起。刚才那一出到底是闹哪样？康纳心里嘀咕着。不知道说什么好的他，只能问阿诺：“刚才你拿了我的东西，现在能给我吗？”  
“阿诺拿了你什么东西？”雷米问。  
阿诺连忙笑嘻嘻地说：“没什么，我什么都没拿。我只是替大导师提他的行李而已。”说着，他便拿起手里的包袱晃了晃，又对康纳说：“康纳大导师，让我继续帮你拿着吧，要是你不介意的话。”  
“好……好吧。”康纳无奈道。  
……  
巴黎兄弟会会客厅内。  
阿诺双手抓着自己的头发，哀嚎道：“导师刚才把我训的好惨，还一个月都不准我回家要留在兄弟会里面。我不服！！！”  
“依我看这是你自找的。”康纳站在阿诺身后说道。  
“哎？”阿诺回头看着康纳问。  
康纳走到阿诺跟前，对他说：“要是你在码头不扮成小偷偷走我的东西，也就不会被你的导师训斥了。”  
阿诺放下双手，嘟着嘴说：“我只是一时淘气想逗逗你。反正你都能当上大导师，那本事肯定了得。”  
“嗯，”康纳回道，“要是我没有追上你，那你是不是就有资本和别人炫耀了？”  
“那是，”阿诺自信地双手交叉放在胸前，再一只手托着下巴，围着康纳转圈边打量他边说，“其实我老早就到码头了，但是我一直在观察你，你看上去那么年轻就当上导师了。再看看我的导师都是小老头。我还有点不相信你的能力……”  
“那你现在呢？”康纳问道。  
“现在嘛……”阿诺停下来撅着嘴想了想，激动地问道，“茶叶好喝吗？”  
“茶叶？”康纳被阿诺突然这么问给愣住了。半天他才回过神来，问阿诺：“是上回跟全篇都是法文的信件寄过来的茶叶？”  
阿诺连连点头：“对对对，就是那些茶叶。好喝吗？我都没喝过，是我从导师的储藏柜里偷偷拿出来的。他让我给你寄信过去，我看了信，觉得就寄一封信给你太寒碜了，就偷了几包茶叶出来一并寄给你了。让你知道我们巴黎兄弟会可不寒酸。”阿诺本来想扬起自己下巴，但看到康纳诡异地看着自己，又低了下来。  
这时候，雷米走了过来，对阿诺说道：“阿诺，导师让我传话给你，既然你都自告奋勇去迎接肯威导师了，那肯威导师接下来在巴黎的日子里就由你陪同他，他需要巴黎兄弟会的帮助，你就全力以赴地去帮助他，别偷懒。肯威导师（转向康纳），要是阿诺消极怠工或者不听你的话，你可要及时告诉我们。”  
在兄弟会内的雷米没有用兜帽遮住自己的脸，康纳也看清楚了他，他的脸颊处有一道明显的刀疤印记，嘴唇周围留着很有意思的胡须。样子确实很像一位自己认识的人，康纳思索着。  
听罢雷米的话，阿诺开始抱怨了：“能让导师换一个人吗？我明天，啊，不，今晚有约会，赛琳娜找我去看星星；明天珍娜要让我给她画画；后天让邀请我去看戏……我还要待在兄弟会里练习刺客的各项技能，我每一天都很忙的！”  
雷米双手交叉放在胸前，饶有兴致地看着阿诺，说：“这可不是我决定的，是导师决定的。你要抗议就找导师，我只负责传话而已。”  
阿诺眼巴巴地看着康纳，说：“那康纳，不，肯威大导师也会有意见吧。你们都不征询一下贵客的意见就找人去陪他。”  
康纳摇了下头，说：“我没意见。”  
“既然肯威导师都没有意见，那阿诺你就接受了吧。或者你还是要去找导师抗议？”雷米说。  
阿诺像泄了气的皮球一下，弱弱的说了句：“我听导师的好了。”  
雷米满意的笑了笑离开了。  
康纳用手指打了下阿诺的手臂，对他说：“我要去住旅店了，你能不能带我去找一家附近的旅店？明天我还要去见我的朋友，也请劳烦……阿诺你帮忙带路。好吗？”  
阿诺转过身面对着康纳，笑了笑，说：“放心吧，住的问题你就不用考虑了，既然都到了兄弟会，就住在这里。你住客房，我搬到你隔壁去，那样方便你找我，你告诉我你要去哪里，明天我带着你去。去完……”阿诺忽然变了个神情，阴笑着凑近康纳说：“我真正带你看看巴黎，好好玩一玩。”  
“哦，既然这样。那就劳驾你了。对了，还给你说一件让你伤心的事。”康纳说道。  
“什么事？”阿诺问。  
“那些茶叶，”康纳有些无奈的说道，“我都没有喝。”  
“什么？！你都没喝？多可惜啊！”阿诺惊呼。  
康纳又说：“不过，我都带来了。”  
“你干嘛带回来了啊，”阿诺感叹道，拉着康纳离开会客厅，“走走走，今晚我顺套茶具，把那些茶叶喝了，不喝白不喝。”  
“你今晚不是有约会吗？”  
“那只是我消极怠工的借口啦。”  
“……”  
……  
……  
……  
第二天。  
在阿诺的帮助下，康纳来到了富兰克林位于巴黎的居所。  
康纳留阿诺在外面等，自己和富兰克林来到了富兰克林办公的地方。  
一走进办公室，富兰克林便问康纳：“康纳，刚才跟你一起来的人是谁？”  
“是我的一个朋友。怎么了？”康纳说。  
富兰克林摆摆手，说：“既然你说他是你的朋友，我也不便再多问什么。还是说正事吧。你终于来巴黎了，我和杰伊他们都很高兴。我想带你好好转转巴黎的，给你说说这里的故事，可是这几天我们就要同大英帝国签订一份草约了，没法抽开身。”  
“等一下，”康纳打断了富兰克林，“你们都开始签约了，可是乔治还跟我说有圣殿的人在阻扰你们的谈判的……”  
“啊，对”富兰克林略有所思的说，“在和谈的时候我们确实遇到了点麻烦，不过现在解决了。但是，康纳。我们目前要签的还只是一份草约，并不代表就能生效的。接下来还是要继续和大英帝国和谈。”  
“为什么都签约了还要谈？”康纳不解地问道。  
富兰克林谈了口气，说：“草约就相当于一份草稿而已，真正能签订的和约，不知道还要谈判多久。”说着，富兰克林看着窗外的风景，11月的巴黎冬季早已降临。  
“我想乔治的忧虑是对的。”富兰克林突然说道。  
康纳不解地问：“什么忧虑？”  
富兰克林将视线转回屋内，看向康纳说：“虽然前面圣殿从中作祟我们都挺过来了，但后面指不定什么时候他们会再次出击。现在法国、西班牙、荷兰对这次和谈态度消极，我担心英方有圣殿的人，他们会趁机拉拢其他国家，要是这些之前支持邦联国的国家转投大英帝国的话，对我们很是不利。”  
“嗯，”康纳撇了撇嘴，说，“我大概明白你的意思了。我会暗中调查的，我的朋友……阿诺道林先生也会帮助调查的。”  
富兰克林脸上闪过了意思疑虑，但那表情转瞬即逝，他走到放茶壶的桌前问康纳：“你既然都来了，就留下来品尝一下法国这边的茶吧，味道和美洲的不太一样。”  
由于昨晚阿诺的热情款待，把本来给自己的茶叶一晚上全泡给康纳喝了，接着便是彻夜未眠。康纳现在茶叶就反胃，他下意识摸了摸肚子，面露难色对富兰克林说：“这次就算了吧，本杰明，我朋友还等着我，下次我来你这里在说吧。”  
富兰克林放下了拿起的茶壶，说：“那好吧，和谈这段时间我都会住在这里，你有什么消息或者需要就来告诉我就行。我不在就告诉楼下的仆人也行。”  
康纳点了点头，转身准备离开的时候，忽然想到了自己在船上的遭遇，便有转过身来问富兰克林道：“本杰明，你知道共济会这个组织吗？那个组织怎么样？”  
向来反应敏锐的富兰克林愣了一下，又淡定地说：“共济会，就像基督教天主教一样，救济人民的组织，怎么了？”  
“我无意中听到了这个名字，就随便问问。”康纳说。他不打算将自己船上遇到阿德里安以及阿德里安说的告诉富兰克林，因为此刻他的心中突然出现了些许不安。他继续说：“我就是好奇，既然你说它跟教会差不多性质，那也就没什么大不了的了。本杰明，我先告辞了。”说完，康纳转身下了楼。  
富兰克林的脸上又闪过了一丝疑虑……  
离开了富兰克林的居所，康纳发现阿诺不知道跑到哪里去了。正当他准备独自回到兄弟会的住所时，看到远处阿诺正一手搂着一位衣着艳丽的女子向他这个方向走来。  
“康纳，这边！”阿诺看到康纳后，兴奋地边挥手边高声呼喊着。康纳也朝着阿诺走过去。他走到阿诺面前，对阿诺说：“阿诺，我不是让你在楼下等我吗？怎么我出来没看到你人？”  
阿诺摆了摆手，说：“嗨，你和那个老头子在里面待那么久，外面就我一个人多闷啊。我就溜出去玩了，然后在穿过一条街之后碰到了（用手分别捏了捏身边两位女士的下巴）美丽的奥黛丽和可爱的蕾雅。两位小姐也是初来巴黎，我就尽地主之谊带她们去逛了逛街道。  
康纳看了看两位衣着艳丽的女士，怀疑地语气问阿诺道：“她俩真的是初来乍到的？怎么看着经验很老道啊。”  
阿诺扮了个鬼脸，低下头柔声对女士们说：“亲爱的奥黛丽，亲爱的蕾雅，就暂时到这儿吧。晚上再去找你们好好聊一聊巴黎的夜景。”女士们听到后，嘟着嘴走开了。  
阿诺看着女士们走远后，略带埋怨地对康纳说：“你真人扫兴。好难得遇到那么漂亮的姑娘。”  
见康纳满脸不屑，阿诺又说：“算了，大导师肯定有自己的爱人，怎么能体会孤身少男想纵情声色的心情。”  
“爱人？“康纳问道。  
阿诺指着康纳说：“别告诉我你没有噢。”  
康纳想了下，说：“以前乔治他们也这么问过我。不过我不太明白‘爱人’这个词的意思。”  
“乔治？”阿诺好奇地探了探身子。  
“乔治•华盛顿。他是我一个朋友。”康纳说。  
“好吧，”阿诺直起了腰，对康纳说，“既然你说没有那就没有吧。那康纳你喜欢什么样的女孩……人？”  
“这……”康纳陷入了沉思。  
“你不知道吗？”阿诺好奇道。  
“不知道。”康纳如实回答。  
阿诺双手叉腰，说 : “既然你不知道的话，那今晚我得找人帮忙了。”  
“找谁帮什么忙？”康纳问。  
阿诺神秘兮兮地说：“你晚上就知道了。”  
“那我们现在去哪里？”康纳继续问。  
阿诺双手做成枕头状放到脑后，对康纳说：“回家睡觉。”  
“不游览巴黎了？”康纳满脸疑惑地问道。  
“巴黎晚上才营业。”阿诺笑着说。  
于是，在阿诺的坚持下，俩人回到了兄弟会。  
……  
夜幕降临之后……  
“莺尾苑，”阿诺高举双臂自行转了几圈向康纳介绍着俩人所处的地方，“全巴黎乃至全法国最棒的妓院。”  
康纳看了看莺尾苑的四周，说：“装潢确实很漂亮，有机会我也把我的庄园房间布置成这样。”  
阿诺笑着放下了双臂，对康纳说：“这里的姑娘也是非常不错的。她们接待的都是巴黎和整个欧洲有钱有势的人以及皇室成员。保证能令你（用手指了指康纳）欲仙欲死。”  
“嗯，”康纳说，“我爷爷年轻的时候也开过妓院，不知道是不是这样的。”  
阿诺瞪大了眼睛，惊讶道：“啊，你爷爷开过妓院啊，那一定赚了很多钱。”  
“哈哈哈，”康纳笑道，“赚了多少钱我不知道，但他回英国后确实过上了上流社会的生活。”  
“康纳你的爷爷还健在吗？我想请教他如何开妓院赚钱。”阿诺兴奋道。  
康纳收住了笑容，回答道：“爷爷已经过世了。”  
阿诺：“啊，真是抱歉。害你想起伤心事。”  
“没什么，”康纳摆摆手说，“爷爷在我出生前就去世了的。”  
“哦，这样啊，”阿诺撅了下嘴后，笑着说，“今晚不要想这些不愉快的事了。走，我带你找个善解人意的姑娘。我跟这莺尾苑可熟了，这里大部分姑娘我都认识，她们也认识我。”  
“熟到快要把你列入黑名单了？”一个女人边说话边走到阿诺的身后。  
阿诺转身看到那位女士后，走到她跟前，托起她一只手并在手背上亲吻了一下之后，柔声说：“美丽善良的伊莲女士怎么忍心拒绝教我这位涉世未深的美少年呢？”  
伊莲礼貌地收回了自己的手，微笑着对阿诺说：“我就是真么狠心。”  
“啊，伊莲不要这样，”阿诺说着，用手将伊莲转了个身背对着康纳，自己也背对着康纳小声在伊莲耳边说道，“伊莲，这次你就给我一个面子吧。看到那个我身后那个样貌与我们有些不同的人了吗？”  
伊莲转过头看了眼康纳，又回过头来点了点。阿诺继续说：“那位就是从美洲漂洋过海来的刺客大导师，导师让我负责他在巴黎的活动。你看，我们都是好客的巴黎人，所以我就带他到你这里来了，虽然我怀疑他喜欢男人。你不给我面子也得给那位大导师，我的导师以及兄弟会面子啊。”  
伊莲侧过身，一只手放在了阿诺的胸上，媚声说：“那好，就看在兄弟会的面子上。玛丽安娜！”  
不一会儿，一位如花似玉有着一头红发的女孩应声赶过来。只见伊莲凑到女孩跟前低声说了几句后，俩人便一起笑盈盈地朝康纳走来。  
伊莲用蹩脚的英文对康纳说：“抱歉，先生……”  
“康纳•肯威。”康纳介绍道。  
“真是不好意思，肯威先生，”伊莲双手合十说，“我的英文不太流利，很高兴你能莅临莺尾苑。”说着，伊莲用手比划了一下红发女孩继续道：“肯威先生，这位是玛丽安娜，她很会服侍你们这样第一次来巴黎的人了。玛丽安娜，你快来照顾肯威先生。”  
玛丽安娜听后，就走到康纳跟前跟康纳说了句法语便拉着他走了。  
“等等小姐，你说什么？我听不懂法语。阿诺？”康纳望向阿诺。只见阿诺开心地朝康纳挥着双手说：“玩的开心点哦，康纳。”  
见康纳被玛丽安娜拉着走远后，阿诺不怀好意地笑着问伊莲：“伊莲，蕾雅呢？今天早上我在街上碰到她了，几天不见她又变漂亮了，好想问她怎么变美的。”  
伊莲故作讥笑，道：“我可不帮你这个小滑头找小姑娘。你要找蕾雅自己在这个大房子找去。”说完就走开了。阿诺一只手叉着腰，一只手摸着下巴看着莺尾苑里的零零总总思索了起来……  
说回康纳这边。康纳一直被玛丽安娜死死地拽着，玛丽安娜嘴上还一刻不停地说着法语，可惜那些甜言蜜语康纳一个字都听不懂，他实在忍不住了，拉住了玛丽安娜并对她说：“玛丽安娜……小姐。我真的听不懂你说的？你会说英文吗？你要是不会的话，我看我还是回去找我朋友好了。”  
玛丽安娜看着康纳眨了眨眼睛，接着朝康纳扑了过来，边扑嘴里还叽里呱啦说着法语，康纳吓得连连后退，一不小心踩到了别人的脚。  
“走路怎么不长眼啊，乡巴佬。”被踩到的人用流利的英文骂道。  
“对不起，”康纳连忙转身对那人说到。在他转身看向那人的同时，他发现了别在那人左边领口上的血红色十字章。  
居然是位圣殿骑士，而且还会说英文，莫非是从英国来的？康纳心想着。  
那人看了眼康纳，气愤地说：“真不巧，你今天撞见我心情不好，道个歉可不能完事。”说完那人就朝着康纳的脸挥了一拳过来。康纳下意识地用手臂挡住了对方的拳头，然后一个顺势用胳膊夹住了那人的手拧了过来。那人的手被拧一百八十度之后疼的他嗷嗷直叫，康纳不想在这里惹事于是就松开了手。  
“康纳怎么了？”阿诺听到了这边的骚动便跑了过来问。  
康纳正要开口时，那人突然说了一句：“康纳，康纳肯威。我认得你，今天就到此为止。”说罢，那人就冲出了莺尾苑的大门。  
康纳打算追上去，被阿诺拉住并说：“算了吧，他都打不过你，你找他做什么？玛丽安娜呢？”  
“不，”康纳说，“我看到了他领口上的徽章，他是名圣殿骑士。”  
“是圣殿骑士又怎么样？大家只不过都是出来找姑娘的。”阿诺说。  
“不对，”康纳严肃道，“要是他只是个圣殿骑士，那今天我可以不计较，但他知道我，至少知道我的名字。从我观察你们巴黎兄弟会来看，我并不是那么声名远扬，所以我断定他有什么秘密。我要去调查一下。”  
“好吧，你这么说的话，似乎有些道理，虽然有点牵强，但是……喂！”还没等阿诺说完，康纳就飞奔出了大门去追刚才那位圣殿骑士去了。  
“大导师多大年纪了，居然那么猴急。”阿诺边追上康纳的步伐边抱怨着。  
没过多久，康纳追到了一处灯火辉煌的建筑外。阿诺也气喘吁吁地跟了上来，他双手叉腰低着头喘着粗气，然后听康纳说：“他就在这里了，我们进去。”  
“等一下！”阿诺举起一只手高声说道。  
“怎么了？”康纳放下刚好起步向前迈的脚问道。  
阿诺把手放回腰间，依旧弓着腰喘着气问康纳：“你知道这是什么地方吗？”  
康纳摇了摇头回答：“不知道，我看不懂门口牌子上写的法文。”  
“爱与玫瑰，”阿诺吐着气说，“我是说上面写的是‘爱与玫瑰’。”  
“那这里也是家妓院了？”康纳问。  
“是，”阿诺说，但瞬间又惊呼道，“不，不是！”  
康纳将双手交叉到胸前看着阿诺。  
阿诺放下插在腰间的双手，摇了下头叹了口气，说：“对，看名字肯定是家妓院。但是里面的人可不是刚才我们见到的那些可爱的姑娘，而是……”  
“而是什么？”康纳问。  
阿诺吐了口气说：“里面的都是男妓。为贵妇和有特俗癖好的男士服务的。除了跟他们交换情报外，我很少来这里。你确定我们要进去？”  
康纳坚定地说：“既然都是男士，那么就没什么好尴尬的。我们进去吧。”  
阿诺张了张嘴巴，不知道该说什么好，只要同意了康纳的提议。于是俩人就往妓院门口走去。手碰到妓院大门门把手之前，康纳突然对阿诺说：“其实我不知道我爷爷以前开的妓院里的是男士还是女士，没准爷爷男妓馆和女妓馆都有开。”  
阿诺面露囧相说道：“要是你的爷爷男妓、女妓馆都开了的话，他可真会做生意。”  
……  
俩人来到了“爱与玫瑰”里面。  
房间都用红色和金黄色装潢的艳丽无比，在里面的每一位男士眼睛都直勾勾地看着康纳和阿诺，第一次被那么多男人盯着的阿诺感到浑身不自在，反观康纳，康纳倒是没有被那些饥渴的目光干扰，在专心搜寻他要寻找的目标。  
他果然对男的有兴趣。阿诺想着。虽然进“爱与玫瑰”不能代表什么，但在阿诺心中就这么确定了他自己的这个诡异的想法。  
“他在楼上。”康纳突然对阿诺说话。阿诺顿时吓了一跳，尖声说：“你怎么知道的？难道你有鹰眼？”  
“是的，我有鹰眼。”康纳没在意阿诺的神情，径直往楼上走去了。  
阿诺本来要跟着康纳身后也上楼去，但却被一个衣着贵妇装的男人挡住了去路。  
“怎么了阿诺，个把月没见就和男人走到一起了。”身着贵妇装的男人说道。  
阿诺做出求饶的动作对那人说：“拜托了，文森特。我和他（指着远处跌手跌脚跑上楼去的康纳）只是朋友啦。不早告诉过你，我只喜欢漂亮的女士吗？”  
文森特伸出一根手指挑逗地轻轻划了一下阿诺的下巴，说：“你现在年纪还小，以后喜欢谁还指不定呐。这话题暂不说了，你朋友鬼鬼祟祟地跑上楼去做什么？”  
阿诺苦笑着说：“他……”忽然间，楼上传出一阵叮叮当当的响声，阿诺听到声响便冲上了楼去，文森特也撩起裙子跟在他的身后。  
上了楼之后，阿诺一直在根据响声判断着声源到底在哪个房间，这时文森特拍了下他的脑袋，说：“你这小笨蛋，声音是从最后的杂物间传出来的。”  
于是，俩人跑到了杂物间门口，阿诺一脚踹开了门，看到康纳已经跳出了窗外，窜上别的屋顶去了。  
“哦，天呐。”阿诺翻了翻白眼就赶忙追了上去。  
就这样，阿诺跟着康纳的身影爬了好几个屋顶之后，在一栋较高的建筑上康纳终于停了下来并向下面的街道上张望着。阿诺跑过去一只手靠在康纳的肩膀上，问康纳：“怎么样？查到什么了吗？”  
“查到了一个名字。”康纳说。  
“什么名字？”阿诺继续问。  
“就是那位说他认识我的人的名字。”康纳又说。  
“哦，”阿诺松开了靠在康纳肩膀上的手，说，“那他叫什么名字？”  
康纳回过头来，看着阿诺说：“他叫阿德里安•勒鲍。”


	4. Chapter 4

1782年11月  
“我们真的还要回去吗？”阿诺极度不情愿地问康纳道。  
康纳看着阿诺，坚定的说：“刚才那位圣殿骑士是躲在杂物间里的，因此肯定不像是我们在莺尾苑碰到他时，他只是去玩的。‘爱与玫瑰’里肯定有他熟识的人，他能会去那里被藏在杂物间内。”  
阿诺撇了撇嘴，说：“你说的有些道理。但我们可以从莺尾苑开始查啊。说不定圣殿骑士在莺尾苑里也有认识的人。”  
俩人边说边往“爱与玫瑰”的方向走去。  
康纳对阿诺说：“嗯，那边也有疑点。我看你跟那里的老板很熟，你就去查吧。我来查这边。我俩分头行动，然后在兄弟会汇合。”  
阿诺一听连忙摆手说：“不要不要，你……我意思是我们一起去莺尾苑，从那里开始查吧。”  
康纳停下了脚步，看着阿诺问：“你在害怕什么？”  
“我在害怕什么？”阿诺疑惑道。  
“嗯，”康纳说，“从你的话语间我听出你在害怕着某种东西。你是害怕我吗？”  
“我为什么要害怕你啊，康纳？”阿诺叉着腰问道。  
康纳低头笑了笑，说：“也是，别人都尊称我为肯威导师或者肯威先生。只有你是自来熟，直接叫我康纳。那么……”康纳顿了顿，说：“为了节省时间，我俩分开调查，你去莺尾苑。我去（指着远处的‘爱与玫瑰’的招牌）那里。”  
阿诺摊开双手无奈地说：“好吧，既然大导师发话了，那我恭敬不如从命了。”说完便转身往莺尾苑的方向走去。康纳则继续往前走着。不一会儿，他就听到阿诺折返回来的脚步了，他把头侧过去问道：“你怎么又回来了。”  
阿诺跟在他身后，说：“我突然想起来你不懂法语，‘爱与玫瑰’那帮人也不会英文，没有我这个小翻译可不行。”  
“你不是害怕去那个地方吗？”康纳问。  
“才没有，”阿诺大声说，“才没害怕呢！对了，康纳，问你一个问题。”  
“你问吧。”康纳说。  
阿诺拖着自己的下巴，略有所思地说：“你心里有没有想过一个人，而且想了她十多年？”  
“有。”康纳回答道。  
“真的吗？”阿诺兴奋地说，“谁？啊，对不起，我不应该问的。这是你的秘密嘛。”  
“哈，”康纳轻笑了一声说，“这没什么，在邦联国那边认识我的人都知道的。是查尔斯•李。从我小时候见到他的第一刻开始，就深深记住了他。并且找寻了他几十年。”  
“没想到康纳你是这么深情的人。那那位查尔斯•李后来你找到她了吗？”  
“她？”康纳奇怪道，“李是个男人。就在上个月我终于了结了我俩之间的恩怨。”  
“啊？！”阿诺诧异道，“那他最后怎么了？”  
“死了。”康纳说。  
“噢……”阿诺沉默了，与此同时他的内心有种毛毛的感觉。  
康纳忽然明白了什么，忙向阿诺解释道：“不，事情不是你想的那个样子。他……”  
阿诺做了个停止的手势，对康纳说：“没关系，你不用解释的。我明白。”  
“那你为什么不愿意去‘爱与玫瑰’？我看得出你的不情愿。”康纳看着阿诺说。  
阿诺摇摇头说：“我没有不情愿，只是那里面的人都太阴阳怪气了。他们……”  
“说谁阴阳怪气了？”文森特的声音突然冒了出来。原来俩人已经走到了“爱与玫瑰”的大门口。文森特还穿着贵妇装，只见他轻轻提起脚前面的裙摆，从大门的台阶上朝康纳和阿诺走下来。走到阿诺跟前，凑近阿诺说：“你这个小家伙背着我们都说了些什么坏话？名声毁了，你赔得起吗？”  
康纳看着文森特说：“这位女士，我们想请你帮我们一个忙。不过我们不会让你白忙活的，会付给你酬劳的。”  
“女士，”文森特听闻后，转身看向康纳说，“这位先生太彬彬有礼了。叫我文森特就行。是阿诺这小子的朋友吗？难道他没告诉你我可是位如假包换的爷们儿？”  
康纳惊讶地看了看文森特，说：“我可没见过像你一样穿着的人，至少我在来巴黎之前没看到过。”  
文森特听完，走到康纳面前，伸出左手食指按在康纳胸口说：“那你可得好好在巴黎见识见识。说吧，小伙子们，你们想让我们帮什么？”  
康纳拿开文森特放在自己胸口上的食指，对他说：“我方才发现了一位我们的敌对势力曾藏匿在这里。我们想了解一下你们的人里有没有认识他的。”  
“敌对势力？是圣殿骑士吗？”文森特妩媚地问道。  
“是的，我们在你店里的杂物间发现他的。”阿诺补充道。  
“这样啊，”文森特略有所思地想了想，对康纳说，“那你知道他叫什么名字吗？”  
“他叫阿德里安•勒鲍。”康纳答道。  
文森特回头对阿诺笑了笑，又转过头来说道：“那好，你们可以去杂物间看看，要是你们能找到什么证据的话。呵呵，我去问问我的‘姐妹们’有谁认识这位叫做阿德里安•勒鲍的。”说完，文森特挥动着裙摆走进了“爱与玫瑰”。  
阿诺低头思考着等下如何从文森特还有其他人那里套话的时候，康纳一手抓住阿诺的脖子把往上推，说：“走吧。”阿诺整个呆住了。康纳心，海底针，难以揣测又伴随着一种既令我兴奋又倍感不安的情绪，阿诺心想着。  
俩人来到了杂物间。康纳吩咐阿诺跟自己一样四周看一看，看阿德里安有没有留下什么可供参考的线索。  
“你俩刚才不是在杂物间打斗过吗？难道你没有发现什么？”阿诺边找线索边问道。  
康纳答道：“我可没跟他打，是他看到我后抛东西砸向我而已。”  
“那你受伤了吗？”阿诺问。  
“没有。这点小把戏我还是能应付的。”康纳答道。  
阿诺挠了挠头，说：“人家只是关心你一下而已嘛。毕竟保护你的安全也是我的份内，要是你受伤被我导师知道了，我肯定会受罚的。对了，你是怎么知道那个人的名字的？”  
康纳回想起了自己追逐阿德里安的过程：  
在跃过第二个屋顶之后，康纳已经追上了阿德里安的步伐，他想着要去盘问阿德里安便收起了袖箭，从身后扑向阿德里安。没想到阿德里安察觉到了康纳的动作，他从手中抽出一把小刀刺向了康纳的腰间，康纳见次急忙闪避到了一边，阿德里安随即掏出了挂在腰间的火枪往康纳闪避的方向胡乱开了一枪。康纳只得停止动作。  
“康纳•肯威，刺客大导师。兄弟会里可不太平，有细作正在暗度陈仓哦。”阿德里安对着康纳调侃道。  
康纳冷静下来，问阿德里安道：“你为什么会这么说？”  
“哈哈，”阿德里安冷笑了一声，将火枪收了回来，说，“给你们刺客一点提示，我名字是阿德里安•勒鲍，你想想之前有没有和跟我名一样的人说过话？”说完，阿德里安拔腿跑到了屋顶的边缘。  
“等一下！”康纳高声叫住了阿德里安并大声问他，“为何要帮我？”  
阿德里安侧过头来对康纳说：“他又不是圣殿骑士，凭什么让圣殿替他们背黑锅。”说罢就纵身跳入了夜幕之中……  
“你在来巴黎之前有跟叫阿德里安什么的人说过话吗？”阿诺突然开口问道。  
嗯，确实有。那位谜一样的阿德里安•邦杜，但现在告诉阿诺还为时过早，如果人是在巴黎兄弟会里，那也许会打草惊蛇。康纳这么思考着。他对阿诺撒了个谎：“这个我得想一想，毕竟阿德里安也不是什么特别的名字。”  
“也是，”阿诺说，“那我们再四处看看吧。”  
这时，文森特扭着腰走了过来倚靠在杂物间的门上，轻挑地问康纳和阿诺：“两位公子哥找到你们要的了吗？”  
“还没有。”阿诺说。  
“呵呵，”文森特笑着说，“人家毕竟也是干你们这一行的，怎么可能轻易留下线索让你们这两个菜鸟发现。”  
“喂，”阿诺愤愤不平地说，“我们可不是菜鸟啊。我是年轻了些，但是康纳……”阿诺话还没有说完就被康纳一把抱过来用手捂住了他的嘴。阿诺被康纳这一举动惊到炸毛，他双手扣住康纳的手，想要掰开，可惜康纳的力气比他的大。只听康纳心平气和地对文森特说：“是，我们想的太天真了。请问，文森特你有询问道你的‘姐妹”里有人认识阿德里安•勒鲍的吗？”  
文森特走到他俩跟前，对康纳柔声说：“还是你懂不礼貌，不像小阿诺，总是没大没小的。”又走到阿诺跟前敲了一下他的头说：“好好跟你这位大哥哥学学。你俩跟我来，有人要跟你们谈一谈。”说完，文森特就走出了杂物间。  
康纳松开了捂住阿诺嘴的手，阿诺喘了口气，正要抬脚走出杂物间的时候，又被康纳一把抓住了胳膊，只听康纳对他说：“我刚刚还没有问你，那位文森特怎么知道我们要找的是圣殿骑士。他也是兄弟会的人？”  
阿诺转头看向他，说：“不，文森特不是。”  
“那他怎么会知道这些？是你告诉他的？”康纳警觉地问。  
“不是我，”阿诺试图挣脱康纳的手，但这次还是失败了，他只得继续说，“我口风还是很紧的。是我们的一位兄弟曾经来这里交换信息的时候被他们套出话来了。那位兄弟也因为这个被导师派到里昂去了。”  
康纳松开了抓住阿诺的手，阿诺揉了揉被抓住的地方，康纳对他说：“对不起，把你弄疼了。”  
阿诺边揉边说：“没关系，是我偷懒没经常去训练，话说回来，你的力气还真大。差不多能捏死一头熊了。”  
“我确实能徒手干掉一头熊。”康纳说道。  
阿诺张了张嘴，无奈地说：“好吧，就当我刚才什么都没说。”  
康纳朝他微微一笑，转身走出了杂物间。阿诺看着康纳的背影，做了个不屑的表情又揉了揉手臂跟着走了出去。  
文森特招呼他俩来到了一个充满奇异味道的房间里，只见屋内除了文森特外还坐着一个衣着华丽对着镜子梳妆的男子。文森特走到那名男子身边，一只手撑着梳妆台，一只手叉着腰向康纳和阿诺介绍道：“这位是我的‘姐妹’，你们叫他安塔就好了。安塔，跟他们说说你知道的关于那个阿德里安的事。”  
安塔依旧对镜贴着花黄，看也不看两位刺客，语气懒散地说：“我首先声明哦，那个阿德里安不是我的老主顾。是我老主顾胡安认识的人。我也不知道他俩怎么认识的，只是胡安最近来找我的时候会提到他，说阿德里安刚从美洲殖民地那边过来，人很随和，跟他关系很好。他视胡安如己出，胡安也挺喜欢他的。今天晚上是阿德里安第一次来‘爱与玫瑰’，一进来就找胡安，让胡安帮帮他，说自己发现了刺客，他们正追杀过来，他说的是你们吗？”说着，安塔扭头看着康纳和阿诺。  
由于安塔说的都是法语，也只能是阿诺来搭话了，阿诺满脸歉意地说：“真是不好意思，牵连到你们了。你知道的，我们俩家是宿敌，仇人相见分外眼明嘛。”  
安塔轻轻“哼”了一声，扭头继续对着镜子边化妆边说：“胡安就求我暂时安置一下那个阿德里安。本来我不惹事，但是胡安和阿德里安那会儿都拿着枪指着我，我一害怕就答应了。想想那人也真是好笑，死活不愿意躲在我床下，说什么娘娘腔的东西恶心。谁他妈是娘娘腔了，听着就来气。我就趁胡安离开‘爱与玫瑰’的时候把那人赶去了杂物间，还想着把这件事跟文森特他们说，然后大家来作弄作弄那人。结果你们就来了。”  
“就这些了？”阿诺试探着问道。  
“就这些了。”安塔一手托着腮，看着他俩说。  
阿诺将安塔说的话大致翻译给了康纳听，康纳听后对文森特说：“文森特，谢谢你的‘姐妹’提供的消息。至于酬劳……”  
文森特打断了康纳的话，说道：“钱的话，我们今天就不要了。我们需要你俩用另外的方式来报答我们。”  
“什么方式？”阿诺胆怯地问道。  
文森特和安塔相视一笑后，说：“怕什么，小阿诺。我们又不会吃了你和你的朋友。我们最近排了段舞，明天就要在客人面前演出。但是‘姐妹们’想提前看看效果改进一下，刚好今晚只有你俩，所以就满足一下我们的心愿咯。”  
阿诺看着康纳，康纳想了下对文森特说：“只看跳舞的话，我没问题的，阿诺应该也没问题的。对不对，阿诺。”  
阿诺看到房间里其余三人都在看着他，他也不好明着拒绝了，只得默默点了点头。其实心里的他则在流泪，因为每次文森特他们的舞蹈动作都充斥着挑逗与夸张……  
果不其然，新的舞蹈还是那么浮夸，阿诺心想着，他看了看身边也同样在看表演的康纳，康纳发觉阿诺在看到自己之后，朝他竖起大拇指并说：“他们跳的真好看。”  
阿诺干笑了几声，把目光转回了舞台，继续逼自己看下去。  
真是值得纪念的一夜……  
……  
……  
……  
1783年2月  
时光易逝，鸟飞兔走。转眼间，冬季过去，春季到来。  
巴黎的和谈并不如想象中那么顺利。虽然早在去年11月份就签订了草约，但邦联国代表仍然在和大英帝国谈判。  
这日，康纳和富兰克林会面后，得到双方还在谈判的消息之后，他和阿诺走出了富兰克林的居所。  
“怎么还在谈判啊。一次和谈要谈那么久吗？”阿诺抱怨道。他见康纳没出声，好奇道：“咦，康纳，我见你从富兰克林办公室出来就没再说话了。有什么不对的地方吗？”  
听到阿诺的话后，康纳摇摇头说：“倒是没有。只不过我在想会不会是圣殿在这其中做了手脚，还有另外的势力。”  
“对啊，”阿诺拍了下脑门说，“那个阿德里安，还有胡安。不知道圣殿在搞什么鬼。不然我们换个方式思考一下他们……在这之前，我还是建议我们去吃点东西，就去我们常去那家面包店。”  
“太好了，”康纳有种如负重释的感觉，对阿诺说，“面包店里的味道是我觉得整个巴黎最正常的味道了。”  
“为什么你会这么说？”阿诺问。  
康纳激动地说：“我觉得你们身上都有股怪怪的味道，说不上香也说不上……反正味道很古怪。就面包店里面面包的味道比你们的浓，味道闻着不会那么古怪。”  
“古怪的味道？”阿诺说着闻了闻自己的手，说“我不觉得有古怪的味道啊？你是指香水的味道吗？很香啊。”说罢便把手往康纳跟前凑，康纳连连后退，朝阿诺摆摆手说：“不要让我再闻了，我受不了这个味道。每次你带着我走到人多的地方的时候，我都感觉自己快窒息掉了。”  
阿诺收回了手，说：“你不喜欢香水味道早说嘛，我还考虑要不要找调香师专门为我调制一款我的专属香水呐！”  
康纳脸上勉强挤了个笑容出来，跟着阿诺来到了面包店。  
俩人从面包店出来后，人手那一根法式长棍面包走在路上吃着。突然间，阿诺用胳膊肘碰了碰康纳，说：“康纳你快看街道对面那人，是不是阿德里安•勒鲍？”  
康纳顺着阿诺说的方向看了过去并说：“没错，就是他。他旁边还有一个人。阿诺你还记得那位安塔说过的吗？阿德里安和胡安关系很好，他旁边那人估计是胡安吧。看来今天圣殿有所行动。”  
“嗯，看起来是那么回事。”阿诺边吃边说道。  
康纳比划了个手势，俩人便悄悄地穿过街道跟在了阿德里安和胡安的身后面，偷听他俩的对话。  
“没想到和谈谈了那么久也没成功。去年还被邦联国那些人占了先机。“胡安说。  
“对，他们的情报网还真快。在殖民地时就听过他们和刺客组织往来密切。如果碰上刺客，你准备好了吗，胡安？”阿德里安问。  
“我还需要准备什么？猎杀刺客是我的本职。”胡安说道。  
阿德里安略有所思地说：“但是那个康纳•肯威很难对付的。我在殖民地的时候听说他的事迹。连曾经的骑士海森•肯威也对付不了他。”  
“海森•肯威，”胡安讥笑道，“阿德里安，你们殖民地的骑士是怎么看待他的？”  
“海森•肯威，”阿诺小声说，“康纳，那人跟你一个姓诶，是你的亲戚吗？”康纳把食指放在唇边朝阿诺做了个“安静”的示意，阿诺不敢再问下去，继续跟踪阿德里安和胡安。  
他俩跟踪那两个圣殿骑士来到了一处人烟稀少的小巷子里。  
胡安拍着阿德里安的肩膀，说：“肯威毕竟不像我是位刺客猎人。而且……”胡安突然转向小巷的入口处，高声说道：“两位就不要再躲躲藏藏的了，既然被发现了不如出来战个痛快。你俩要是现在撒腿跑路了，那刺客也不过如此。”阿德里安、康纳和阿诺听到胡安这么说，脸上都显出了惊愕的表情。  
康纳和阿诺相互看了一眼，阿诺摊开双手表示自己的无辜，康纳吐了口气，从角落里走出来。  
胡安看到康纳和阿诺都走出来了，笑着说：“康纳•肯威，我早就想领教一下你的实力了，你可是殖民地区的一个传奇人物啊。还有你，阿诺•道林，巴黎兄弟会里爱惹事的小刺客，或许今天我要来教你好好做人。”说完，胡安和阿德里安分别掏出了自己的火枪，朝康纳和阿诺打了过去。康纳、阿诺灵敏地躲过了子弹的攻击，然后俩人也掏出火枪朝胡安和阿德里安开了枪。  
第一轮枪战过后，阿德里攀上房檐安趁机逃走了，康纳对阿诺说：“你快去追阿德里安，不要让他逃走了。胡安我来对付。”  
“好。”阿诺答应着，也迅速地攀上了房檐。  
胡安看着康纳笑着说：“看来现在只剩我们俩了。”说完便抽出腰间的弯刀朝康纳砍去。康纳侧身躲过了胡安的刀，趁胡安失算往前大跨步的时候，找准了时机一掌劈到了胡安脖子上，胡安顿时晕厥了过去。  
“比起你，”康纳说，“我父亲实力强多了。”随后，康纳也攀上房檐追逐阿德里安去了。  
说会阿诺这边。  
阿德里安的速度并不是很快，但他反应很敏捷，时不时会绕弯或者往阿诺这边扔出飞刀妄图阻止阿诺的追逐。但阿诺的奔跑速度比他快，没多久就追上了阿德里安。阿诺抽出匕首刺向阿德里安，不料被阿德里安格挡住了。  
“还不赖嘛，小刺客。”阿德里安说。俩人顺势就扭打了起来，在打斗途中，阿诺也借机会套阿德里安的话：“阿德里安，当初你为什么要跟康纳说我们兄弟会里有内鬼？”  
“哦，那你们查到他了吗？”阿德里安反问道。  
“还没有，”阿诺一个正杀还是被阿德里安格挡了，他说“我觉得不会有人背叛兄弟会的。大家都是很忠心的。”  
“呵，”阿德里安嘲笑道，“那肯威也没有想起来另一个阿德里安？”  
“他是谁？”阿诺焦急的问。  
“他就是你们的内鬼。”阿德里安咧着嘴笑道。  
“不可能，”阿诺大声说，“兄弟会里根本没有一个叫阿德里安的人，连姓阿德里安的都没有！”也是在说话间，阿诺露出了破绽，被阿德里安抓住了。阿德里安抽出在逃跑中装好火药的火枪，往阿诺的腰间开了一枪，阿诺中弹倒地，只听阿德里安说：“再会了小刺客。最后说一句，那人已经不叫阿德里安了，阿德里安是我的名字。”  
阿诺嘴唇动了动，眼巴巴地看着阿德里安跑向了远方。这是康纳追上来了，他看到中弹倒地的阿诺，急忙扶起他检查他腰间的伤口，并安慰阿诺说：“伤口不是特别深，你坚持住我带你回兄弟会把子弹取出来。”  
“不，”阿诺抓住康纳的衣服说，“我不要回兄弟会，这里离兄弟会太远了，我怕我坚持不住。”  
“那好，”康纳从随身的小药囊里拿出布条替阿诺简单包扎了下伤口后说，“我带你去里这里最近的地方。”  
阿诺正准备道谢的时候，看到胡安站在了康纳身后，拿着匕首准备袭击康纳，阿诺朝康纳瞪大了双眼，嘴做出“你身后”的口型。康纳立马心领神会，用袖箭挡住了胡安从上而下的袭击，顺势站起来准备回击胡安，没想到胡安这次使用了两把匕首，一把被挡住了，而另一把刺中了康纳的腰。康纳忍痛从行囊中拿出还没吃完的长棍面包往胡安的头部砸去，胡安抽回刺中康纳的手护住自己的头，可惜这回又晚了一部，头还是被狠狠地砸了好几下，不幸再次落败于康纳。  
收拾完胡安之后，康纳走到躺在地上的阿诺身边，阿诺问康纳：“胡安呢？”  
“放心吧，他不是问题了。”康纳说。  
“你居然还知道长棍面包能伤人这一招啊哈哈啊哈，好痛。”阿诺苦中带笑地说着。  
康纳抱起了阿诺，对他说：“我不知道的。”  
“那不愧是刺客大师，无师自通……”说话间，阿诺两眼一黑，晕厥过去了……


	5. Chapter 5

1783年2月  
阿诺微微睁开了自己双眼，发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。待视线逐渐变得清晰之后，他看到康纳正赤裸着上半身背对着他。阿诺不禁心中一惊，想起身但是浑身如灌了铅一样动弹不得，他只能试着抬起自己的双手摸了摸自己的身体。天呐，衣服没有了，康纳不会对我做了什么吧？阿诺纠结地想着。这时早前腰部中弹的地方开始隐隐作痛起来。“啊，该死！我都忘记自己中了圣殿那老流氓的一枪了。”阿诺捂着伤口痛苦的呻吟道。  
康纳听到了阿诺的声音之后，转过身来走到阿诺身旁，对他说道：“阿诺感觉怎么样？你体内子弹我已经替你取出来了。伤口真的不深，没有伤到内脏。你再休息休息吧。”  
“谢谢你，康纳。”阿诺努力地撑起双臂想起坐起来，康纳见他打算坐起来就赶忙伸出手握住阿诺的肩膀帮他坐立在床上。坐稳后，阿诺对康纳道说：“谢谢你帮我取出了子弹。我现在感觉好些了。对了，我昏迷了多久了？”  
“阿诺你很不错了，只昏迷了一天而已。我的兄弟会的兄弟有的中弹之后要昏迷三四天的。”康纳说。  
“哈哈，”阿诺弱弱的说，“谢谢大导师夸奖。”随后，阿诺想起自己在晕厥之前看到康纳被胡安刺了一刀。便问康纳：“康纳，你的伤要紧吗？”  
康纳摇了摇头，说：“我的伤没大碍的。胡安往我的肾那里捅了一刀。我已经包扎处理好了。”  
“你肾都被捅了还没大碍？”阿诺问。  
康纳轻描淡写地说：“这没什么，我都被捅习惯了。”  
“这也有被捅习惯的？美洲大陆真是恐怖。”阿诺惊讶道。  
“难道你没遇到过吗？”康纳问。  
阿诺摇了摇头。康纳又相对阿诺说些什么的时候，门外传来了敲门声。康纳站起来走到门口打开了门。是本杰明富兰克林的仆人约翰端着东西过来了。他对康纳说：“肯威先生。你们在这里还住的习惯吗？你的朋友阿诺•道林先生好些了没？他需不需要吃点东西？我拿了些饭菜过来给你们。”  
康纳接过约翰手里的托盘，对约翰说：“谢谢你约翰。也替我再次谢谢本杰明，谢谢他的帮助。”  
约翰毕恭毕敬地说：“我会转告富兰克林先生的。如果你们有什么需要的话尽管提出来。”  
“我们不会麻烦你们太久的，阿诺的伤势缓和之后我们就会离开。”康纳说。  
“那我先告辞了，”约翰说，“有吩咐尽管叫我。”康纳朝点了点头，约翰便离开了。  
阿诺看着康纳把托盘放到桌上，问：“这是哪里？”  
“这是离你受伤时最近的地方。”康纳答道。  
“什么？”阿诺问。  
康纳看着处于迷糊中的阿诺说：“是你跟我说不要回兄弟会，太远了，自己失血过多无法承受。我就想本杰明这个地方是最近的，我在巴黎也没有其他熟悉的朋友了，就来寻求他的帮助，暂时住在这里。”  
阿诺吐了口气，说：“原来是这样。”看着桌上的托盘，肚子顿时咕咕咕叫了起来。  
康纳听到阿诺的肚子发出的声响后，笑着说：“你肯定饿了，要不要我帮助你吃饭。”  
阿诺朝康纳挥了挥胳膊，说：“不用了，我还是自己来吧。”说着，阿诺抬起腿准备下床，结果腿不听使唤，软趴趴地令阿诺跪在了地上。康纳把他阿诺扶到椅子上坐下后，对他说：“还是我来帮你吧。”  
阿诺连忙摇摇头，说：“不用了不用了。我自己可以的。我不要以后听到别人在背后说我闲话。”  
“没关系的，”康纳柔声说，“我以前也照顾过受伤的小熊。而且这里就我们两个人，会有谁说闲话？约翰？本杰明？我觉得他们都不会的。本杰明还查看过你的伤的。”  
“照顾小熊？”阿诺好奇道，“康纳你说的小熊是真的小熊还是……”  
康纳撇了下嘴，说：“就是那种小熊仔啊。有次我去打猎的时候捡到的一只被猎人陷阱捉住的棕熊仔。我看它挺可怜的就救了回来喂养了一段时间。照顾你肯定没问题的。”  
“欸……好吧。”阿诺见康纳这么执着，也不好再说什么。只好张着嘴，等康纳用勺子将食物喂进自己的嘴里。康纳，你真的不知道什么叫做隔山有眼，隔墙有耳吗？阿诺心里说着。随即，阿诺又想起胡安来，他问康纳：“我受伤了之后，胡安也逃走了吗？”  
康纳闷不做声。  
“啊，果然被他逃走了。因为我，放走了两个圣殿骑士。”阿诺懊恼道。  
康纳对着他笑了一下，用手擦掉阿诺嘴角的污渍，对他说：“你只放走了阿德里安。胡安则在一个圣殿找不到的安全地方。等照顾你吃完饭了，我就去审问他。”  
“我也要去。”阿诺激动地说。  
“你就好好在这里待着养伤。胡安我去问他就行了，他又不是不会说英语。”  
“不，”阿诺坚定地说，“我要过去。如果胡安知道你听不懂法语，故意说法语来讹你怎么办？我们俩一起去，至少他不能在英文和法文上动手脚。”  
“嗯，你说的很有道理，”康纳思考了下说，“不过，你的伤没问题吗？”  
“没问题的。”阿诺说。  
饭毕，二人来到了富兰克林居所的一间储藏室。  
阿诺拽了拽康纳，说：“你把胡安藏到这里，那位富兰克林知道吗？”  
“放心吧，他不知道的。我是悄悄地把胡安藏到这间屋子里的。我还问过约翰，他说那间储藏室平时都没什么人去的。”康纳自信地说道。  
阿诺用手捂着偶尔会疼痛难忍的伤口，说：“好，你觉得可以那就行。我们快去审问胡安吧。”  
康纳走近储藏间，点亮了一盏灯照着胡安，胡安被强烈的光线刺得睁不开眼。  
“胡安，把你知道的都说出来吧？”康纳说。  
胡安笑道：“你让我说什么？我知道的可多了。”  
阿诺说：“就说你们这次对巴黎和谈有什么动作？”  
“没有动作，”胡安扬了扬眉毛，说，“圣殿闲得不得了。”  
“你胡说，”康纳大声说道，“我们明明有听到你和阿德里安讨论这次巴黎和谈的事情。”  
“哦，那个啊，”胡安笑了笑，说，“阿德里安知道的比我清楚。你们怎么不去问他？我只是个普通的圣殿骑士而已。上面没派给我任务，我就四处闲逛。”  
“你……”康纳正要厉声问胡安时，被阿诺挡了回去。阿诺看着胡安，用手捂着伤口，胡安见阿诺脸上略微痛苦的表情，调侃着说：“伤好点了没啊，小刺客？那位伤害你的人可比我掌握的消息多多了。”  
“你为什么出卖他？”阿诺问道。  
“我出卖谁？”胡安疑惑地问，  
“阿德里安，”阿诺说，“刚才你没说几句话就把他给出卖了。从我们了解到的情况来看，你跟他的关系可是相当要好的。听说他对你很是顺从，没准你俩还有超越友谊的更深一层的关系。”  
胡安看着阿诺，半饷后说：“我跟阿德里安只是普通朋友。他来这里才多久，我们还什么都没有经历过，怎么可能成为至交？对，我是在出卖他，他……他知道的的确比我知道的多。”  
“作为一名圣殿骑士，”康纳说话了，“你这么向刺客抖出自己的同门兄弟，这一点也不像我所知道的圣殿骑士。除非你们圣殿就是想除掉阿德里安。”  
胡安听后笑了起来，对康纳说：“是吗？你能这么说看来你们知道的还太少。对对手不能知根知底，怎么才能赢得了对方？至于我嘛……”胡安收住了笑容，说：“你们是看到我和圣殿骑士在一起了，我对外也称自己是一名圣殿骑士，其实我并不算是他们中的一员。我是匹‘独狼’，比起入伙我跟愿意单干。”  
“可那天在小巷里，你似乎比阿德里安更想杀死我们。”阿诺说。  
“小兄弟，”胡安对阿诺说，“你知道的，钱这种东西是多多益善的。我是个刺客猎人，杀掉一个小刺客，一个导师，圣殿骑士给我奖赏可是相当的丰厚。我只管杀刺客，其他的一概不问。”  
“那你为何还要帮助阿德里安藏匿在妓院里？”康纳问。  
“大导师，”胡安说，“你到底是怎么当上殖民地的导师的？难道你不懂，酒肉朋友在对自己有用处的情况下也会要去出手相助他们吗？你们还是把我放出去好了，反正你们也从我这里套不出什么话来，我要说的我都说了。”  
康纳示意阿诺走到一旁并对他说：“你觉得他说实话了吗？”  
阿诺耸了耸肩说：“不知道，也许吧。”  
“那要不要动用一点暴力的手段让他吐出真话？”康纳又问道，说时还拽紧了自己的拳头。  
“不，”阿诺按住康纳的手说，“看得出他不是那种胆小的人。不如就照他说的，去找阿德里安，应该能从阿德里安那里问出些什么来的。问他阿德里安的去向，他应该是知道的吧。”  
康纳收住了手，对阿诺说：“好吧，这次就听你的。”说完，便走到胡安的面前，对他说：“放走你可以。但是你得先告诉我们阿德里安可能在哪里？否则我们就把你捆去巴黎郊区活埋了。”阿诺听到康纳说出的最后一句话，被吓了一大跳。  
胡安笑着摇了摇头说：“果然导师就是不一样。阿德里安我没什么好保护他的，我告诉你们阿德里安的三点特性，其一，他不喜欢男人，至少不是爱；其二，他好色；其三，他曾说过从美洲到法国的船上，有个人跟他套过近乎，然后鬼使神差地跟那人互换了名字，结果那个人用他的名字做了一些见不得人的事，阿德里安对此很懊恼，据说来到巴黎后他们俩还交过手，只可惜他不是那个人的对手，因此一直记恨着那人，你们要是能找到那个人用他来吸引阿德里安，也是个不错的主意。”  
康纳和阿诺对视了一下，康纳走到胡安身后替他解开了捆绑在身上的绳索，胡安站了起来转动了一下自己的手腕，对康纳说：“最后我再说一点。对你说，康纳，阿德里安是海森的带出来的圣殿骑士。你应该明白怎么对付他了。”说完，胡安朝门口方向走去，边走边做了个再见的动作对康纳和阿诺说：“先生们，祝你们好运。”  
阿诺对康纳说：“这人真是奇怪，明明是圣殿骑士，怎么会那么随便就出卖了自己人？”  
“或许他有他自己的打算。”康纳说，同时他有打量了一下阿诺全身，问他：“你感觉怎么样了？可不可以回兄弟会了？”  
阿诺好奇地问道：“你怎么现在想回兄弟会了，刚才还说等我伤好了以后再说的啊。”  
“别误会，阿诺，”康纳解释道，“胡安那些话和之前阿德里安说的话，让我想到了一个人，这个人就在兄弟会里面。我想现在就回去求证一下。”  
“你想到是谁？”阿诺问。  
康纳压了下嘴唇，问阿诺：“你对雷米•邦杜了解多少？”  
“雷米，”阿诺想了下说，“从我进入兄弟会起，没多久就认识了他，他和我可是做刺客任务时的搭档。他是从马赛来的，我也不知道为什么他要加入巴黎兄弟会，而不就近加入马赛的。”  
“他去年9月到11月这段时间在哪里？”康纳问。  
阿诺歪着头想了想，对康纳说：“去年9月他在的，10月的时候他回了趟马赛去探望他重病的外婆。后面他回来的时候你也来了，再后来他的事我就不知道了。怎么？你怀疑是他吗？”阿诺心里打起了鼓，既不希望康纳怀疑上了雷米，又担心万一雷米真的是内鬼，那对谁都是场很大的打击。  
康纳看出阿诺的担忧，就对他说：“不要想那么多，我只是觉得雷米和我在船上遇到那个阿德里安•邦杜长得很像，俩人几乎就只有胡子和脸上的疤不同而已。那位阿德里安跟我说他在法国有个哥哥。所以我就想问问雷米他的情况而已。”  
“哦，既然如此。那我们就回兄弟会去吧。”阿诺说。  
康纳扶住阿诺问道：“你的伤到底要不要紧，还是说，你现在不想回去。”  
“诶？”阿诺有些诧异，“我不想回去，你不是也得回去调查雷米的事？”  
康纳说：“你不回兄弟会的话，我也回去也展开不了调查，毕竟巴黎兄弟会里我跟你是最熟的。”  
阿诺听后笑了下，说：“我们回去吧，我也想早点知道雷米到底是不是内鬼。”  
走出储藏室后，康纳恍然大悟道：“不行，我得去提醒一下本杰明，圣殿是真有动作在这次和谈上。”  
“你等等，”阿诺制止他道，“事情还没真确定，你不能凭一个阿德里安•勒鲍来判断。我总觉得这件事水更深，我们先回兄弟会查内鬼，查完后再查这件事。”  
康纳沉默了一会儿，对阿诺说：“那就这么办吧，但愿你想的没错。”


	6. Chapter 6

1783年3月  
巴黎兄弟会的大厅看似空无一人，但阿诺早日在这个地方潜伏已久。他和康纳回到兄弟会后，并没有找到雷米，向别人询问才知道雷米被外派到伦敦去了。不过今天，今天是雷米•邦杜的身份或许就要真相大白了。  
原本康纳也打算跟阿诺一起潜伏在兄弟会的大厅内，但阿诺计划自己先去询问雷米，要是雷米真的是内鬼，他想先用自己的方式来处理。于是他让康纳在大厅外等，自己则守在这条通往导师房间的道路上等候着一个答案。  
果不其然，雷米傍晚十分出现在了大厅内。雷米走到大厅中央，环顾了下四周，轻笑了一声，说：“你就是这么欢迎我回来的吗？小刺客阿诺•道林？”  
阿诺从藏身的地方走了出来，对雷米说：“雷米太打击我了。”  
“是你躲藏时不够用心罢了。”雷米说笑着。  
阿诺来到雷米跟前， 严肃地跟他说：“雷米，我有些问题想要问你。”  
雷米有些莫名其妙，说：“有什么事等我先跟导师汇报了工作之后再问不行吗？”  
“不，”康纳不知从什么地方走了出来，对雷米说，“我就问你几个问题，你马上就能回答我的。耽误不了你多久。”  
雷米看了看康纳，又看了看阿诺，有些不解地问：“什么问题比我去向导师汇报任务完成情况更重要的？“  
“这个真的更重要。”阿诺说。  
“那好，你们说吧。”雷米摊开双手说。  
康纳开门见山地说：“雷米，你是否有个弟弟在美洲？”  
“我没有弟弟在殖民地，唯一的表弟在马赛。”雷米答道。  
“你有什么证据吗？”康纳问。  
雷米笑着说：“证据？邀请他来巴黎？他现在可来不了，起码得等上一个月。肯威导师，你怎么会问我这个问题？”  
康纳逼近雷米，说：“因为我在来巴黎的船上碰到一个名叫阿德里安•邦杜的人。他说他在法国有个哥哥，而且他跟你长得几乎一模一样。再者，你俩都姓邦杜，难道这是巧合吗？”  
“哈哈，”雷米笑道，“肯威导师是不相信巧合，可是我信。世界那么大，总会遇到刚刚好的事。还有别的问题吗？”  
“既然你都这么说了，那我也无话可问了。”康纳说。  
“没有的话，我就去找导师了。抱歉先走一步了。”雷米说着，转身离开了。  
阿诺凑近康纳问：“你相信他说的吗？”  
“你相信吗？”康纳反问。  
阿诺摇头说：“我不确定，不如找个机会调查一下他。”  
“当务之急还是先去找阿德里安。”康纳提议。阿诺点了点头。  
……  
于是俩人就来到了第一次遇见阿德里安的莺尾苑。  
“阿德里安？”蕾雅眼睛转了一下说，“那个英国人？上次和他（看着康纳）在这里打过架的？他一直都有来的。”  
“他来的很频繁吗？”阿诺问。  
蕾雅说：“相当频繁，每隔两三天就会来这里。而且每次来找的女孩都不一样。大家都烦死他了。”  
阿诺把手靠在嘴唇上想了一会儿，对蕾雅说：“你既然这么说的话，那下次他再来的时候你帮我留心他一下好吗？”  
“可以帮你留意，但是你要怎么报答我呢？”蕾雅妩媚地问着阿诺。  
阿诺一把搂住了蕾雅的腰，说：“下一次，我俩单独找个地方，我好好报答你。”  
在一旁看着二人的康纳觉得气氛实在尴尬，就故意咳了两声。阿诺听到后迅速放开了蕾雅，朝她使了个眼色并对康纳说：“好了，了解到阿德里安确实经常出没于此，我安插了眼线，回去等消息吧。”  
“不能在这里等吗？”康纳问。  
“大导师你想在这里等？”阿诺坏坏地笑着说。  
“嗯，”康纳说，“那算了吧。”  
很快，俩人回到了兄弟会大本营。  
“肯威导师，阿诺，”雷米急匆匆地朝俩人走来，边走边对他俩说，“莺尾苑的伊莲让我来告诉你们，她有请二位过去。”  
“我们才……”阿诺刚想对雷米说他俩刚从莺尾苑回来，却被康纳使劲掐了一下，顿时收回了后面的话。只听康纳对雷米说：“好的，我们马上就去。”  
雷米微微一笑说：“那好，我还有别的事要忙，回见。”说完就走开了。  
阿诺看着雷米的背影问康纳：“你还在怀疑他吗？”  
“你呢 ？”康纳再一次反问了阿诺。  
“我只是觉得他没必要这么做。”阿诺说。  
“但你并没有完全相信他，不是吗？”康纳说。  
阿诺想了想。确实，他没有任何时候是完全信任雷米•邦杜的，他只是觉得雷米作为自己多年的搭档，兄弟会里的兄弟，没有必要突然间为别人做间谍。  
……  
康纳和阿诺又回到了莺尾苑。伊莲正叉着腰在她自己的房间里等着他俩。阿诺看到她，作出开心的样子说：“伊莲，你动作好快啊。我们前脚走，你后脚就叫人来请我们了。那个讨人厌的阿德里安来了？”  
伊莲看了眼他俩，严肃地说：“讨人厌的阿德里安今天还没来。他今天过后也不来了。”  
“为什么？”阿诺和康纳惊讶道。  
“他今晚要去参加国王路易十六举办的宴会，”伊莲说，“参加完宴会后他就离开巴黎了。”  
“等一下，”阿诺做出了个停止的手势，指着对伊莲问，“你怎么知道我们要找阿德里安？他刚才来过这里了？怎么……没发现。”  
伊莲歪着嘴笑了一下，说：“别忘了，蕾雅可是我的姑娘。阿德里安要去参加宴会的事，是几天前他来这里在醉酒中无意说出口的。说者无意，听者有心，我就记下来了。  
康纳听到这里，走上前一步对伊莲说：“抱歉。”然后拉住阿诺走到了一旁小声说：“阿德里安参加完聚会就离开的话，我们今晚也得跟着行动了。”  
“你是说潜入宴会举办地吗？”阿诺问。  
“是的。”康纳说。  
阿诺尖声说：“那可是在凡尔赛宫啊。”  
“凡尔赛宫？没法潜进去吗？还是说，你得先告诉你的导师？”康纳说道。  
“那倒不用，”阿诺说，“我们只是去找阿德里安这一个人，没必要惊动兄弟会，要是棋局走错了，说不定又变成刺客和圣殿骑士的恩怨情仇了。再说，我去凡尔赛宫都是光明正大走进去的。”  
康纳佩服地点了下头，对阿诺说：“那我们今晚就去找到阿德里安吧。”  
“好啊，”阿诺说，“可是要去参加宴会的话，我们首先得……”  
“我不会让我的姑娘们跟你俩去的。”伊莲在康纳和阿诺的身后说道。  
阿诺惊讶地转过头，对伊莲说：“你偷听我们说话！”  
伊莲两手一摊，说：“你们可没说不能哦。阿诺，我不会让你俩带我的姑娘去的。”  
康纳满是疑惑地问伊莲：“你怎么知道阿诺是想让你的姑娘跟我们去参加宴会？”  
伊莲奇怪地看着康纳，说：“参加这种盛大的宴会可都是要带女伴去的。你不知道吗？”  
阿诺忙说：“康纳从美洲过来，那边可没这么多讲究。话说回来，伊莲，你为什么不能让我们带你的姑娘去，我想那些姐姐妹妹们肯定也都想去凡尔赛宫看看。”  
伊莲看着阿诺说：“要是是平时带着她们去玩，我没意见。但你们是去找人的，进去之后你们肯定会丢下她们不管了。我可不希望我的姑娘们在凡尔赛宫出事。”  
阿诺还想再争取机会，康纳打断了他，对伊莲说：“既然伊莲不情愿，那我们也不要强人所难了。”  
伊莲说：“谢谢你，肯威先生。我不能给你们提供女伴，但是我可以给你们一个建议，虽然这个建议听起来很疯狂。”  
“什么建议？”康纳和阿诺齐声问道。  
伊莲站在康纳和阿诺面前，用手托着下巴看了看两人后，说：“既然找不到女伴的话，不如让阿诺扮成女士好了。刚好我这里有合适的衣服。”  
“什么！”阿诺惊声说，“让我装扮成女士？不，不成，不行，我不同意。”  
“有什么不同意的，阿诺？”伊莲问，“你小时候来我这里玩，可喜欢试穿我的裙子了。”  
阿诺：“……可我现在长大了。是个男子汉了，不要再穿裙子了。而且我能去找到两名女伴的。”  
伊莲说：“去哪里找？大街上？一进去又把别人晾在那里去办正事了？”  
“不会啦，”阿诺辩解道，“我们会好好对待女士们的。”  
伊莲交叉着手说：“我不信。”  
这时，一旁许久没有出声的康纳对阿诺说：“阿诺，我觉得伊莲的提议不错。”  
阿诺朝康纳瞪眼说道：“怎么你也？……”  
“我们就是去找阿德里安的，有女士跟随反而不方便。你就牺牲一下，反正只是临时的，又不是让你一直穿着女装生活了。”康纳说。  
“那你为什么不来穿裙子，当我的女伴？”阿诺问道。  
“我这里没有适合康纳穿的裙子哦。”伊莲在一旁幸灾乐祸地说。  
康纳用手比了一下伊莲，歪着头看着阿诺。阿诺闭着眼睛摇了下头，说：“那好吧，我再穿一次就是了。但是伊莲你得负责打扮我，我要戴假发，不能让别人一看就知道穿裙子的‘女士’是阿诺•道林。”  
“哈哈哈哈，没问题。”伊莲爽快地说。  
就这样，在伊莲的帮助下，阿诺穿着仿佛为他量身定做的女士服装，打扮成了贵族小姐的模样，准备和康纳参加在凡尔赛举行的宴会。  
坐在马车上，阿诺教康纳如何混入宴会。  
“有卫兵拦着我们的话，你就说你是罗茨，是个生意人，是受国王和王后以及达文波特赫侯爵邀请来的。”  
“那个达什么波的侯爵是谁？”康纳问。  
“不是谁，是我瞎想的名字。反正去的人多，我们法国的国王和王后又喜欢这些排场的东西，那些底下的人都见惯不怪了。到时候你保持镇定就行，这招我屡试不爽。”阿诺说。  
“好，没问题，”康纳说，“顺便说一句，阿诺你打扮成女孩子还挺好看的。”  
阿诺故作媚态笑着说：“那，我要是女人的话，你会娶我吗？”  
“这个……”康纳突然间无话可说，羞红了脸。  
“哈哈哈，”阿诺笑道，“跟你开玩笑的，你看你脸都红了。真好玩。”  
康纳则长长的吁了口气……  
阿诺自顾自地从长裙底下拿出了一副袖箭，开心地说：“太好了，这次它能派上用场了。”  
康纳看到阿诺手上带有弯弓的武器问：“这把是袖箭？”  
阿诺点点头，说：“对啊，你不是也有吗？”  
康纳挠了挠头说：“但你的跟我的袖箭不太一样。我的袖箭上可没有那个弓。”  
“你是说这把弩吗？”阿诺把袖箭放到康纳面前摆弄着说，“我们的都是这样的，袖箭的最外面有一把弩，一次可以射击一发。不过这个功能我还没用过。倒是藏在下面的袖箭用来抓过小兔子。”  
康纳摸了摸袖箭上的弩，说：“嗯，确实不一样。”  
“那你们的袖箭是什么样子的？”阿诺好奇道。  
康纳抽出袖箭演示了一遍，阿诺看着感叹道：“原来袖箭还可以是弯下来的啊。”  
康纳微微一笑说：“你们的也不错，能在袖箭上使用弩。”  
“嗯，不咋滴，”阿诺嘟着嘴摇着头说，“一次就只能发射一只箭，没什么意思。”  
说话间，马车已将他们带到了凡尔赛宫大门外。  
康纳照着阿诺跟他说的，跟门口的卫兵说了一遍，心不在焉的卫兵就放他们进去了。  
“嘿，我居然没有被认出来，真是太好了！”阿诺高兴道。  
康纳扯了扯阿诺的假发，说：“你化妆成这样，看起来根本不像个男孩子。伊莲给你涂的妆太浓了。”  
阿诺摆弄了下自己的假发说：“你知道我是谁就行了呗。对了，你可不要一直看着我啊，快到处走走看阿德里安在哪里？”  
被阿诺这么一说，康纳才回过神来。于是，他俩决定分头行动。康纳去东面，阿诺去西面。只是没多久两人就碰面了，大家都没有发现阿德里安。  
“他应该在宫殿里面。”阿诺说着，和康纳一起走到了凡尔赛宫殿内。这时，阿诺看到了一个他曾见过的人。他赶紧招呼康纳说：“快看那边那个穿枣红色礼服的男的。他是法国圣殿骑士，以前我和雷米去窃取圣殿消息的时候看到过他。可惜我不知道他的名字。”  
康纳看了看身着枣红色衣服的男人，问阿诺：“你确定他是圣殿骑士？”  
“我相当确定他是圣殿骑士，我们以前跟踪过他，还跟着他去到了圣殿的秘密集会点。”阿诺说。正说着，俩人就看到阿德里安从另一个方向朝穿枣红色衣服的男人走去。康纳对阿诺说：“跟上去。”俩人便悄悄地跟在阿德里安和枣红色衣服男人的后面。  
“大师，”阿德里安对枣红色衣服男人说，“我不明白你为什么突然间要我回殖民地去？”  
“之前是让你来查那些邦联国代表团探听到了些什么信息的。但后来共济会跟我们说明了情况。你的任务也就撤销了。你还是回殖民地去，继续处理那边圣殿的事。”大师说。  
阿德里安沉默了一会儿，对大师说：“好。一切都照大师说的去做。”  
“共济会，我听说过这个组织。他们跟圣殿有什么关系。”康纳喃喃道。  
大师觉察到里他和阿德里安不远处有动静，他对阿德里安做了个手势并说：“你等一下……”说完就朝康纳和阿诺躲藏的地方走来。  
“怎么办？他好像发现我们了！”阿诺焦急地说着，同时看了看他俩周围，刚巧走过来了两三个人，阿诺拉着康纳说：“康纳，你有没有被人吻过？”  
“什么？”康纳诧异地问道。  
阿诺眼见圣殿大师要走过来了，他横下心双手握拳，对康纳说：“等下我要做的事情你可不许生气哦。”说完便双臂抱住康纳的脖子，嘴唇贴上了康纳的嘴唇，将舌头伸进康纳的口中给了他一个漫长的法式热吻。  
康纳被阿诺这么一吻，内心既震惊又略有点兴奋，这是他生平第一次与人接吻，而且对方还是位男士。但是法式热吻的魅力就在于此，它会令人迷失激情之中，对谁都一样，哪怕你是涉世未深还是情场老手，只需那么深深一吻，就能令你陷入意乱情迷之中……康纳也没能逃过此劫，他享受着阿诺给他的吻，轻轻地抱住了阿诺。而阿诺则是冷静的，他看到大师朝他和康纳看了一眼，笑了一下又走回去之后，朝康纳打了个响指，示意他继续偷听阿德里安和圣殿大师的对话。  
但大师回到阿德里安身边之后并没多说什么只是吩咐阿德里安自行离开。  
“我们是要跟踪圣殿大师还是跟踪阿德里安。”阿诺问道。  
康纳沉思了一会儿，说：“还是继续跟着阿德里安。他应该知道很多事。”  
阿诺点了下头，试探性地问康纳：“刚才我吻了你，你不生气吧？”  
“这是你们这里打招呼的一种方式吗？”康纳说，“我走在街上也看到很多人这样亲吻对方。”  
康纳没有生气真好，阿诺心想着，就对康纳说：“对，这就是巴黎。这就是生活。”  
俩人等圣殿大师走开之后，跟上了阿德里安。  
起初，阿德里安都往人烟稀少的地方走，但走了一段路程之后，他停了下来，回头看了看，康纳和阿诺躲在阿德里安视线的盲点上不让他发现。阿德里安略有所思地回过头，开始朝着人多的地方走去。康纳和阿诺倒是没有应为来到了人多的地方就被扰乱了视线，他俩一直紧跟着阿德里安。在阿德里安走出凡尔赛宫宫殿大门的那一刹那，他提起脚飞快地往前跑，康纳和阿诺见状也急忙追过去。  
“康纳，你去追阿德里安吧，我……我等下去找你。”阿诺突然开口道。  
康纳回头看着阿诺，问：“怎么不一起？”  
阿诺指了指自己的裙子，说：“穿着这玩意儿不好跑。”  
康纳看着他似乎想到了什么，急忙问：“你的袖箭在哪里？”  
“在这里，”阿诺指了指自己左手的袖子，问，“怎么了？”  
“那好，你有一个艰巨的任务要完成，我的亲爱的阿诺。”康纳说。  
“什么任务 ？”阿诺迷惑了。  
康纳过去用一只手一把把阿诺抱起来，用胳膊夹住，对他说：“路上在详细跟你说。”说完拔腿就跑。  
阿诺慌了，大声叫道：“你不要这样，我很丢脸好嘛！后面的人都能看到我裙子下面撕什么了！”说罢，阿诺开始扭动全身试图挣脱康纳的手臂。奈何康纳的力气实在太大，阿诺只好无奈地忍受着这一路的颠簸。  
康纳见阿诺消停之后，对阿诺说：“你看准阿德里安，用你袖箭上的弩阻击他。”  
阿诺惊了一下，看了看自己的袖箭，说：“这样能成吗？”  
“这就看你的能力了，”康纳说，“想成为导师的小刺客。”  
阿诺在被康纳夹着颠簸和周围人异样的目光下，用右手解开了套在左手上的袖箭，抽出一支小箭装在了弩上，他努力瞄准着奔跑在前方的阿德里安，待阿德里安试图逃离上屋顶时朝他射击了。阿德里安的身影便遁入了黑暗中。康纳放下了阿诺，对他说：“辛苦你了，但要是刚才不那么做的话，说不定他就会逃走。”  
阿诺理了理自己的衣服，对康纳说：“算了，我也不好对刺客大导师发火。丢脸也就丢了呗。（摸了摸头）假发也不见了，不知道刚才街上有没有人认出我。”  
“那等下我替你去找好吗？”康纳说。  
阿诺摆摆手说道：“不用了，还是去看阿德里安，都不知道我有没有击中他。”  
两人来到了阿德里安倒下的地方。阿诺的箭击中了阿德里安的肩膀，此时的他正坐在地上喘气。阿诺拔出了他肩上的箭，说：“这个东西我们是要回收，刺客可是很穷的哦。”  
阿德里安被阿诺的话弄的笑了起来，他咳了两声说：“你们想怎么样？”  
康纳走近阿德里安对他说：“我要你说出你知道的？”  
“我知道的什么？”阿德里安问。  
“一切。关于圣殿，关于共济会，关于这次巴黎和谈。”康纳说。  
阿德里安看着康纳，说：“要是我不说……”话还没说完，阿诺就一拳朝阿德里安脸上打了过去，康纳赶紧拉住他，阿德里安被打得吐了口血，笑着说：“看来小刺客还记恨我上次给他的那一枪。我说也无妨。其实这次圣殿是被人牵着鼻子走的。”  
“被人牵着鼻子走？”康纳和阿诺齐声问道。  
阿德里安擦了擦嘴角上的血迹，继续道：“至少我认为是。这次来巴黎，圣殿给我的感觉同殖民地差太多，感觉就是个共济会的分支一样。大师经常跟我说的也是共济会那边怎么怎么，共济会这边怎么怎么。当然，这个巴黎和谈，圣殿是既不想出力又想捞到好处。虽然大头都是共济会拿。”  
“共济会，”康纳思索道，“我听人说那是个跟天主教类似的教会组织。”  
“哈哈，”阿德里安笑道，“谁告诉你的？”  
康纳没有回答他。  
见康纳没回答，阿德里安自讨没趣，又继续说道：“共济会，如果它要是有天主教那么大的势力的话，它在就统治全世界了，还留我们圣殿和刺客做什么？在殖民地发生战争那个时候，反对我们的不就是你和共济会的人吗？我们都不喜欢共济会的人。但自从我到了巴黎，发觉这边的情况完全就变了，大家一团和气。这次和谈其实就是英国、法国、西班牙以及荷兰这些国家的圣殿和这些国家的共济会成员加上殖民地那边的共济会成员瓜分利益的谈判。”  
“刺客兄弟会也和圣殿共济会一团和气？”阿诺问。  
“是啊，”阿德里安咧着嘴笑道，“多么令人不可思议。你们兄弟会和欧洲的圣殿到底什么关系我是不清楚。但我知道共济会和这边的圣殿关系可是相当好。其实我都不明白自己这次来巴黎意义为何，后来我明白了，莫非是圣殿想多分一杯羹，想找到共济会派来刺探圣殿情报的人，好同共济会做交易。于是他们就派我来了，结果我查到那名共济会成员居然匿迹在刺客兄弟会里。”  
“等一下，”康纳打断阿德里安的话，说，“你是美洲那边的圣殿骑士，这边的人为什么让你过来调查这里的事？”  
“因为跟圣殿交涉的是殖民地过去的共济会成员。所以这边的圣殿认为替他们刺探情报的人也应该是殖民地过来的，所以让我这个熟悉殖民地情况的人过来了。”阿德里安说。  
“那你查到那个人是谁了吗？”阿诺问道，一个人的名字浮现在了他的脑海中。  
“查到了，”阿德里安说，“可惜他藏在刺客中，还想我能不能借刀杀人。可惜你俩居然没找到那人。”  
“我们查到了一个，”康纳厉声说，“你说的那人可是雷米•邦杜？”  
“啊？”阿德里安疑惑道，“什么雷米•邦杜？我不认识叫这个名字的人，或许那人改了自己的名字吧，但是我查到的他名叫因达勒西奥•布奇。”  
康纳和阿诺对视了一下后，康纳问阿德里安：“除了这个，你还知道什么关于这次巴黎和谈的？”  
“该说的我都已经说了。”阿德里安说。  
“那我们该怎么处置他？”阿诺问康纳道。  
康纳看了看阿德里安说：“把他交给你的导师还有兄弟会处置吧。我想知道的差不多都了解了。”  
“那把他带去兄弟会之前，我能和他换下衣服吗？我可不想穿着贵妇装去兄弟会，会被他们笑话的。”  
“好吧，你去问问阿德里安同不同意。”康纳说。  
阿德里安笑着摇了摇头，说：“要换就换吧，反正我无所谓了。康纳，或许这是我们最后一次见面了。以后圣殿就不会在过问殖民地的事了。”  
听到这话，康纳警觉了起来，问：“你为何要这么说？”  
“因为圣殿决定把殖民地让给共济会了，圣殿骑士都要从美洲撤出。当初你杀掉了肯威大师，反而让圣殿好办事多了。”阿德里安答道。  
康纳被击中内心，上前抓住阿德里安的衣领说：“这是怎么回事？海森他不是你们的圣殿大师吗？他死了可是你们的一大损失啊。”  
“哈，”阿德里安干笑了一声，说，“肯威大师是我的导师，我是敬重他的，所有殖民地地区的圣殿骑士都敬重他。但是圣殿高层并不那么认为，他们早就知道肯威大师想让圣殿与刺客和平共处，而大师与殖民地共济会人士不和也是众所周知的。因此，肯威大师成为了共济会扩张自己势力的绊脚石，也同时得罪了圣殿高层。共济会和圣殿早就想除掉他了。不过，最后他死在了自己儿子的手里，不知道是可喜还是可悲。”  
“死在了自己儿子的手里？”阿诺问道。  
“啊，你不知道？”阿德里安看着阿诺说，“你成天跟着的这位刺客导师的父亲可是位圣殿骑士，他就是海森•肯威。而你亲爱的大导师亲手杀死了他的父亲。”  
康纳一个没忍住，一掌劈到阿德里安后脑勺，把他击晕了过去并对正愣愣地看着他的阿诺说：“你不是要跟他换衣服吗？现在正是动手的好时机。”  
阿诺还沉浸在康纳杀害自己亲身父亲的这句话中，半晌才回过神过去拔掉阿德里安的衣服穿在了自己身上，而自己那套贵妇装又给阿德里安换上。康纳见阿诺换好衣服后，拍醒了阿德里安，示意阿诺跟自己一道将阿德里安押送回兄弟会大本营。  
“康纳，”阿德里安站起身来，说“你不想知道跟圣殿谈判的人都有……”阿德里安正说，只听一声脆响，阿德里安便倒在了地上口吐白沫气绝而亡。康纳和阿诺急忙查看他的尸体，发现他脖子上被插入了一只短小的箭。阿诺想拔下箭看个究竟，康纳抓住了他伸向阿德里安脖颈的手说：“小心，箭上有毒。”  
阿诺听到后收回了手，站起身来环顾了下四周，周围都被夜幕包裹着，看不见任何人影。康纳则翻看着阿德里安的尸体。这时，一群人提着灯从远处赶来，他们赶过来之后将康纳和阿诺团团围住，先前那位身着枣红色衣服的圣殿大师从人群后面走了出来，对他俩说：“阿诺•道林。刚才有人跟我回报说在大街上看到了你和另外一个人在追杀我们圣殿的人。看来还真是如此。”说着，他看了眼横在地上的阿德里安的尸体，又说道：“还杀人灭口了啊。”  
“阿德里安不是我们杀的！”阿诺说道。  
“不是你们杀的，”大师讥笑道，“在我们赶来前这里只有你们两，还有什么好抵赖的。再说了，你俩是刺客，我捉了你们活着杀了你们都是作为圣殿骑士的职责。”说完大师朝周围的圣殿骑士做了个手势，大家都亮出了武器准备一战。  
康纳和阿诺两人背对背靠在一起。“看来是场苦战。” 康纳说。  
阿诺拔出腰间的剑，对围住他们的圣殿骑士说：“想死的话就尽量放马过来吧！”  
被激到的圣殿骑士蜂拥冲向了他俩……


	7. Chapter 7

1783年5月  
“康纳，长夜漫漫，你还不去休息吗？”阿诺问道。  
坐在屋顶上的康纳看了看站在屋檐上的阿诺，说：“我还不困。”  
阿诺走过去坐到康纳身边，说：“上次和圣殿那场鏖战，我还没有感谢你背我回来。我在家养伤这段时间，你过得还好吗？”  
康纳冲着阿诺笑了下，说：“我过得还不赖，我又不是只有你这么一个朋友在巴黎。倒是你，上次对圣殿说什么想死就尽管放马过来，到头来快死掉的人是你自己。”  
阿诺吐了吐舌头说：“他们人太多了。好在有你这位大导师。跟你一起并肩战斗才明白为什么你年纪轻轻就能当上大导师了，战斗力杠杠的。”  
康纳没有回阿诺的话，而是陷入了沉思中。  
阿诺见康纳这种状态便关切地问：“康纳你怎么了？我回到兄弟会后听说你经常半夜坐到屋顶上，一坐就是一夜。还在想上回阿德里安的话吗？”  
“我在想我父亲，”康纳开口说道，“我一直觉得我俩只是立场上的不同，我俩无法理解对方的信念。可听了上次阿德里安的话之后，我为父亲感到悲哀与惋惜。没想到事情原来是那个样子。当初那一剑真的改变了好多了，我无法再向父亲解释刺客的信条，无法再能够改变父亲的看法。对于刺向父亲的那一剑，我并不感到后悔，而是每每想到父亲，想到他的身世，总会为他叹息。”  
阿诺伸出一只手搭在康纳肩上，说：“法语里有句话我们常常用来感叹你的这种心情。”  
“哪句话？”康纳问。  
“这就是人生。”阿诺微笑着说。随即他又陷入了自己的苦恼里，自言自语道：“跟你一起调查这些事，兄弟会里的内鬼至今也还查到，我现在又还那么弱，感情上也遇到了点小问题，对自己的人生很迷茫啊。”  
“那我也送你一句话。”康纳说道。  
“什么话？”阿诺问。  
“这就是人生。”康纳说。  
两人相视而笑……

 

1783年9月  
巴黎和谈终于由正式签订了巴黎和约而宣告结束。康纳也要跟着富兰克林一行人回美洲大陆去了。阿诺撇开所有兄弟会的人独自来到码头送别康纳。  
“再会了，美洲的大导师。”阿诺依依不舍地说道。  
康纳一把抱住阿诺，紧紧地把他抱在怀里，对他轻声说：“再会了，巴黎的小刺客。你的那一吻我会永远记住的，那是我最美好的巴黎回忆。顺便说一句，我很喜欢你。有空来美洲，最好能穿着巴黎的贵妇裙来。”  
听到康纳的话，阿诺愣在了原地。康纳笑了起来，对阿诺说 ：“再见了，阿诺，好好保重。”说完便登上了船。  
“啊！”阿诺反应过来，惊呼，“他居然开了我的玩笑！”  
……  
看着到美洲的船渐渐远去，阿诺感慨万千。  
再见了，康纳。有缘再见吧，毕竟未来是不可预知的。

 

1782年10月  
深夜，一位青年走进了还亮着灯的华盛顿的办公室内。  
“晚上好，总统阁下以及大师。”因达勒西奥说。  
华盛顿朝他点了点头，一旁遁入黑暗中的共济会大师开口道：“因达勒西奥，我们要交给你一个任务。这个任务就是让你卧底到巴黎的刺客兄弟会中，共济会准备在巴黎发动一场革命，但一切都得在暗地里进行，你去卧底为刺客，暗中已刺客的身份为共济会做些事。雷米•邦杜你认识吧？”  
“我认识，他是我哥哥，我俩是孪生兄弟，但从小被父母分开了。”因达勒西奥说。  
“嗯，这些我们都知道。你哥哥上个月去马赛的路上遇到了劫匪，他在保护同行人的过程中被劫匪杀害了，这个你知道吗？”大师又问道。  
因达勒西奥咬了下嘴唇，回答道：“我知道。”  
“那好，”大师又说，“我们的意思就是让你顶替你哥哥身份卧底在兄弟会里。”  
“我已经说服了康纳•肯威去巴黎，”华盛顿说，“你也去，那样我们可以放出一个消息，一位刺客到了巴黎来混淆视听。你自己也多加注意。”  
“没问题。谨遵师命。”因达勒西奥说。  
“下周你和康纳登上同一艘去巴黎，”大师说，“从现在起你就不再是因达勒西奥•朱利安•桑丘•布奇了。而是雷米•邦杜。”  
因达勒西奥的眼中迸发出异样的光芒，说：“是，从现在起，我就是雷米•邦杜，我是一名刺客。”


	8. Chapter 8

【多年之后……】  
1814年4月  
听到甲板上水手的欢呼声，阿诺判断船已靠岸。于是他提上行李，跟随其他旅客一起下船上岸。  
“既然在巴黎已心灰意冷，不如来纽约吧。就当是散心也可以……”阿诺回忆起康纳给自己的信件里的话。22年过去了，虽然中途有过书信来往，但两人却始终再也没能见上一面。  
都不知道康纳现在变成什么样子了，阿诺心里想着。22年前，自己还是懵懂的少年，而康纳则是已身经百战刺客大师；22年后，自己也已成为了巴黎兄弟会的刺客大师，本应是件值得高兴的事，然而自己却毫无喜悦之感。  
正当阿诺这么想着的时候，一个深沉的声音在他耳边响起：“多里安大师看上去心事重重啊。”  
阿诺回头一看，发现说话的人正是康纳。  
难怪那声音如此的耳熟。  
“居然还劳烦大导师亲自来迎接我。”阿诺说。  
“你现在也是刺客大师了，”康纳说着拿起阿诺的行李袋说，“我们怎么好怠慢。更何况……”  
“更何况什么？”阿诺好奇地问。  
康纳没有立刻回答阿诺的话，而是提着阿诺的行李往马车停靠的方向走去，阿诺只得跟着他。在康纳将行李交付给车夫之后，对阿诺说：“更可况，来的人是你啊，阿诺。”  
阿诺做出一副疑惑的样子，说：“我有这么特别吗，大导师？”  
“嗯……”康纳犹豫道，“你不用称我大导师，阿诺。直接叫我的名字就好。”  
……  
就这样两人坐在马车上，沉默不语。阿诺觉得自己有很多话想说，但不知从何而起。他看到康纳坐在自己对面，一直低着头似乎在思考着什么。阿诺从衣兜里拿出怀表看了看时间。  
“怀表真好看。”康纳突然开口道。  
阿诺愣了一下，然后说：“还是父亲那块怀表啦。”  
“是嘛，”康纳感叹道，“我都忘记它的样子了。”  
“忘记了也没什么，”阿诺收起怀表，说，“已经过去二十二年了，怎么可能还会记得一块怀表的样子。”  
康纳没有再说话，他侧着头看着马车车窗外的风景。阿诺也侧过头，欣赏起沿途的风景来。

 

 

 

当他们回到达文波特庄园的时候，已是深夜。康纳带着阿诺到了为阿诺准备的客房后便离开了。阿诺随即打开了自己的行李，收拾起来。没多久，他就发现窗边也异样。于是，他小心翼翼走到窗边，发现有双手勾住窗的边沿。阿诺一把抓住那双手，顺势将那双手的主人拖了上来。借着明亮的烛光，阿诺发现对方是个十多岁大的孩子，但这并没让他放松警惕，他问道：“你是谁？为什么趴在窗户下面？”  
那孩子连忙向阿诺道歉，说：“大导师，对不起。我只是听别人说庄园里来了位远道而来的刺客大师，就一时好奇想看看。”  
阿诺感到有些好笑，便坐在床上，看着那孩子，继续问：“你们的肯威大导师难道平时对你们很严厉，连客人都不许随便见？嗯……”  
“琼恩。”那孩子回答道。  
“啊，琼恩。肯威导师对你们很严厉？”阿诺笑着问。  
琼恩见阿诺没有要惩罚他的意思，便坐在地板上，和阿诺聊了起来：“肯威导师对我们可好了……其实，一开始我听说导师要去亲自迎接客人的时候，我还以为是露西亚姐姐又回来了。不过后来听别人说是为了迎接您，突然间我又好奇又不好意思直接来，就想先偷偷看看从法国来的刺客大师的风采。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”阿诺放声大笑，“你的想法真是奇怪。不过……”  
就在阿诺想问琼恩其他问题的时候，传来了敲门声。阿诺起身去开门，发现来者正是康纳。只听康纳说：“阿诺，做了那么久的车你一定饿了吧。刚刚我去厨房里弄了点吃的，给你。”  
阿诺看了看康纳手里的食物，虽然自己并不是那么想吃，不过还是接过来对康纳说：“好好，谢谢你康纳。”  
“嗯，那你早点休息。明天我先带你在庄园你转转，之后再带你领略这边的风光。”康纳说。  
阿诺点点头，和康纳道了晚安，关上了门。  
“肯威导师走了吗？”琼恩问。  
阿诺回头看，发现琼恩从床底下探出个脑袋说着话。阿诺把食物放到桌上后，笑道：“你还说你们的大导师对你们好，你都怕成那个样子。”  
“导师对我们是很好，可是……”琼恩咽了咽口水说，“可是我还是有些怕他。”  
“那这里有谁不怕他呢？”阿诺问。  
“露西亚不怕他，她和导师吵过好几次的。”琼恩说。  
阿诺好奇了起来，凑近琼恩说：“那这位露西亚又是何方神圣？”  
琼恩面露遗憾的神色，说：“她以前是庄园的女管家。不过，已经离开有一段时间了。导师因为她的离开，消沉了好久。”  
听到这里，阿诺挺直了后背，双臂抱在胸前示意琼恩继续说。  
琼恩挠了挠头，说：“我也不着调该怎么说。就露西亚的话，我也不是特别清楚她从哪里来，是什么样的人。不过，她以前在庄园的时候对所有人都很友善，她还从刺客猎人手里救过我的命。她和大导师的关系似乎也非比寻常。可是，露西亚好像很介意别人问她是不是刺客或者要不要加入刺客。”  
“那她是兄弟会的人吗？”阿诺问。  
琼恩摇了摇头，说：“她告诉过我，她永远都不会加入兄弟会。其实肯威导师一直想让露西亚加入兄弟会，整个庄园就只有她一人不是。为此，肯威导师还去找了在新奥尔良的格朗普雷夫人来帮他。”  
“那最后成功了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“所以，这位露西亚就离开了？”  
“具体是什么原因我也不知道。”  
而后，阿诺与琼恩又聊了一会儿天。琼恩便和他道晚安，离开了。  
琼恩走后，阿诺熄灭了蜡烛，躺在床上，思考着刚才和琼恩的谈话，发现自己对康纳的生活很是好奇。

 

之后的几天中。康纳带着阿诺到处转悠，阿诺一直都没有找到机会来进一步了解康纳，反而是康纳一直在询问阿诺他的情况：包括他在大革命之前、之中和之后的生活。阿诺简要地跟康纳说了一遍，跳过了他和爱丽丝的故事。不知为何，阿诺觉得自己并没必要提起，倒不是因为这是段令人心碎的往事，而是……阿诺自己也说不上来。  
一日，康纳带着阿诺到一座山上玩。二人在山顶休息，阿诺看着正在架篝火的康纳，忽然开口道：“康纳……”  
“叫我拉顿哈给顿也可以。”康纳说。  
“诶？”阿诺有些诧异。  
康纳说：“拉顿哈给顿是我真正的名字。康纳，是我的导师阿基里斯给我起的名字。”  
“那我叫你什么好？”阿诺说。  
“随你。怎么了，阿诺？”康纳问。  
阿诺犹豫了一下，说：“你都问了我的情况好几天了，我也想知道你的。”  
“我的什么？”康纳说。  
阿诺看着正在准备燃烧的篝火，说：“我俩有22年没见面了，当然是想知道你在这22年中过的怎么样？”  
康纳生起篝火之后，坐到阿诺身旁，说：“都是在刺客大师的份内时而已，没有什么值得说的。”  
“那么……”阿诺眼珠转了一下，说，“露西亚是谁？”  
康纳被阿诺的问话愣住了。良久，阿诺见康纳没回应，便说：“看来是个禁忌话题啊。”  
“露西亚，”康纳开口道，“她是个很特别的人。我永远都记得我俩第一次相遇是在我去刺杀一位身份为圣殿骑士的神父的时候，她保护了那位神父。然而她却不是圣殿骑士。她也让我知道了，有的人刺客、圣殿骑士都不是，也不想二者其中的一员……”  
“但是你就是喜欢她。”阿诺说。  
“你怎么知道的？”康纳有些惊讶。  
“拜托，”阿诺用手托着腮说，“你以为我是瞎子吗？看不到大师你两眼放光。”  
康纳叹了口气，说：“不过，露西亚和我，都是过去的事了。也没有太多可以说的。”他回头看了看阿诺，说：“今晚要在那里过夜的哦。”  
“为什么要在山顶过夜。亚美利加这边的山区都好冷。”阿诺说。  
“我想让你看一样东西。”康纳说。  
“不能回庄园看吗？”阿诺央求说。  
“回庄园就看不见了。小阿诺。”康纳说。说完，拍了拍自己早已铺好的毯子说：“来，我俩挤一挤晚上就不会觉得冷。到时间我会叫醒你的，相信我，你不会失望的。”  
阿诺就这样和康纳躺在毯子上，仰望着星空。阿诺感叹那位大导师还是22年前的样子，只不过那么些年过去了，脸上也增添了一份沧桑。再想想达文波特庄园，看起来康纳的兄弟会似乎的成功的，而自己却是因为拿破仑的失势才离开的巴黎，内心莫名地惆怅起来。加上刚才提到的露西亚，阿诺感到心里泛起了一种揪心的难过感。想想自己和康纳竟然有22年没有见面了，但自己却还能记住他的样子，也许在自己的心中，康纳确实占据了一个很特殊的地位；而康纳呢，他又是怎么看我的？……带着这些疑问，阿诺不知不觉睡着了。  
不知道过了多久，康纳拍醒了熟睡中的阿诺，阿诺揉了揉眼睛，满脸的疑惑。康纳柔声对阿诺说：“阿诺快起来，不然会错过的。”  
一头雾水的阿诺从毯子上坐起来，他定了定神。发现天色微微有变亮的迹象，而远处云海中正逐步显露出鹅黄色的日光。  
当阿诺完全清醒过来的时候，太阳显露在云海之中，阳光透过那薄薄的一层云雾，洒在山峰上，照亮了那皑皑白雪。就像那生命之初的样子，天真地向往着希望，等待着黎明来驱散无尽的黑夜。  
“真美。”阿诺赞叹道。  
“我无意间发现的。一直想找人分享。”康纳说。  
两人对视了一下，忽然间，他们同时从对方的眼中明白了什么，相视一笑。  
阿诺微笑着转过头，继续欣赏着日出，对康纳说：“她很美，对不对？”  
“她有一头秀丽的金发。令人难忘。”康纳说。  
两人看着日出，沉默了一会儿。  
康纳开口说：“那她呢？”  
“谁？”阿诺问。  
“别告诉我，你怀表上的E.A是你父亲名字的缩写。”康纳说。  
阿诺恍然大悟，笑道：“她很要强，以前宫廷宴会上总能见到属于她的那一抹红。不过，她已被风神带走。”  
康纳叹了口气，拿出了竖笛吹奏起来。笛声在空旷的山顶悠扬的回荡着，牵动着阿诺的内心，令往事浮现于他的脑海……一生很长，长到你想不出要多么勇敢才能承受所有的挫折与煎熬；一生很短，短到你想不出要怎么珍惜才能不负所有关爱与祝福。  
……  
……  
……


	9. Chapter 9

1814年11月  
“多里安导师，外面有客人说要见你。”琼恩对阿诺说。  
“他有说他是谁吗？”阿诺问。  
琼恩思索了一下，说：“他好像没说他是谁。他只是说是你的老朋友。”  
老朋友？我在这里除了康纳，还有谁能用“老友”可以称呼的？阿诺想着，支开了琼恩，独自去到庄园门口。  
庄园外停着一辆看似普通的马车，阿诺也就猜测不出来者到底是谁。而马车旁站立着一个人，这人见阿诺走过来了，便毕恭毕敬地向阿诺鞠躬，然后说：“多里安先生，我们等候你多时了。”  
阿诺略有疑惑，问：“请问。你们是谁？”  
那人依旧低着头说：“你不认识我很正常。但你和我家老爷可是旧识啊。”  
“旧识？”阿诺歪着头思考了起来。  
不过，坐在马车里的人并没有给阿诺思考的时间，他令人打开车门，从车里走了下来。  
阿诺看见他，惊讶道：“拿破仑，是你！你怎么到这个地方来了？你不是在厄尔巴岛吗？”  
“但是要请我的刺杀大师重新出山，我不得亲自从厄尔巴岛出来么？”拿破仑说。  
阿诺顿时明白了拿破仑来这里的目的。心里犹豫了起来。跟随拿破仑多年，他也知道拿破仑那份称霸天下的野心，而他自己也在战争中获得了一种别样的爽快感，可是他现在舍不得离开康纳。  
拿破仑看出了阿诺的犹豫，便说：“阿诺，我也不想为难你。我给你两天的时间考虑好了，两天之后我会让约瑟夫过来一趟。到时候不管你怎么想的，都要告诉他。”  
拿破仑顿了顿，凑近阿诺说：“阿诺，你明白的。法兰西是不可能再回到由皇室掌管天下的时代了。学不列颠是没有出路的。而人们不能因为我的一次失败就唾弃我。我们还得从整个欧洲皇室手中将欧罗巴解救出来。你也不忍心看到人们被欺凌，而在通往的成功的道路上半途而废吧。”  
阿诺思考起拿破仑的话来，拿破仑拍了拍阿诺的肩膀，坐回马车内，吩咐车夫驾驶马车离开。  
……  
当天夜晚，阿诺找到了康纳，他告诉了康纳白天发生的事。阿诺叙述完之后期待着康纳能给出一点意见，好让处于抉择中的自己有个方向。然而康纳听完之后却什么也没有说。  
阿诺觉得有些不可思议，便试探着说：“能给点建议吗，拉顿哈给顿？”  
康纳看着阿诺说：“你不是已经决定了吗？”  
“我决定什么了？”阿诺不解道。  
“决定要回去。”康纳说。  
“是，”阿诺说，“我是这么打算的。莱比锡一役战败，我并不甘心。眼看人民都得到了民主与自由，权利却又回落到了皇室的手中。身为刺客，我们是要为自由而奋斗终身的。”  
“那你不就是要离开嘛。”康纳说。  
阿诺看着康纳坚毅的眼神，说：“但是这样的话，又会和你分开，不知道何时才能再见面。虽然我真的想再回到法兰西，毕竟那里才是我的祖国，她现在也需要我。”  
康纳叹息道：“我是一个十分固执的人，我曾经珍视的人也跟我一样固执。正是因为我们的固执，他们都离开了我。或许，我应该改变一下。阿诺，我确实舍不得你离开，但是既然你都决定好了，我也就不做过多的挽留了。”  
听完康纳的话，阿诺会心一击，上前抱住康纳说：“Je t’aimais, je t’aime et je t’aimerai.”  
“额，阿诺，”康纳尴尬地说，“你说的话是什么意思？”  
“没什么，”阿诺抽了一下鼻子，说，“我很高兴你替我做了个抉择。”  
两天之后，阿诺提着行李同康纳告了别，踏上了返回欧洲的旅程。康纳向远方坐上马车的阿诺挥手道别之后，看了眼站在房檐上的乌鸦，心中闪过一个想法……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1815年7月  
巴黎。  
“感谢您，罗斯柴尔德先生。感谢您那么及时得告诉我这个消息。”康纳说。  
“举手之劳不足挂齿，”罗斯柴尔德说，“以后我还希望能和你还有格朗普雷夫人帮助我打入邦联国市场。”  
康纳和罗斯柴尔德说话间，马车已经停在了一座小咖啡馆前面。康纳走下车，问：“你确定是这里吗？”  
“百分之百确定，”罗斯柴尔德说，“要是我的情报都不准确了，那这世上就没有更确切的情报了。”  
罗斯柴尔德顿了顿，又说：“不过，肯威先生。很遗憾地告诉您，来这之前我听大夫说，他可能熬不过今晚了。那您……”  
“谢谢您带路。”康纳说，“以后要是需要我帮助的地方，尽管开口。”  
罗斯柴尔德点点头，说：“那我就先告辞了，肯威先生。”  
康纳目送罗斯柴尔德的马车离去后，走上了咖啡馆上方的楼层。他发现房间门是虚掩着的，便轻轻推开门走进屋内。他看到阿诺正躺在一张大床上，正闭着双眼似乎在熟睡中。  
康纳凑近阿诺端详起来，根据从罗斯柴尔德那里打听到的消息，滑铁卢一战之前，阿诺本来是要去行刺威灵顿公爵，可惜遇到强劲的对手，身负重伤，一个月下来，身体是每况愈下。  
也许，我不应该让你回来的。康纳想着。  
这时，阿诺突然开口道：“快说一点有趣的消息。我已经呼吸了一个月悲伤的空气了，拉顿哈给顿。”  
康纳诧异道：“你怎么知道是我？”  
阿诺虚弱地睁开双眼，说：“好歹我也是位刺客大师啊。”  
康纳握起阿诺瘦骨嶙峋的手，说：“如果你非要听的话，我就说一个。刚才我看了楼下剧团的演出。就是你以前常说的那个。他们中间确实有一个人唱歌好难听。”  
阿诺张着嘴笑了笑，说：“终于有人同意我的看法了。”  
康纳恢复了严肃的神情，他看着躺在床上的阿诺。此时的阿诺已失去往日的朝气，面容枯槁。谁都看得出他命不久矣。想到他爱过人都一个个离他而去，过去是母亲、父亲、露西亚，而阿诺也即将离开他；想到这里，康纳不禁流下了泪水。  
“别这么伤感，”阿诺吃力地说，“你我都知道我现在的情况，命运这么安排，就欣然接受了吧。而且，我听外面那些女佣哭哭啼啼了一个月，都快烦死了。你就做点别的事，我想开心一下。”  
“那你想让我做什么？”康纳问。  
阿诺想了想，说：“还记得你带我去看日出，然后你吹奏竖笛吗？”  
“当然记得。”康纳说。  
阿诺说：“因为太好听了，我一直都想再听一次。不过，你来巴黎，说不定没带呢……”  
“我带了。”康纳说。  
阿诺睁大了自己的眼睛看着康纳。  
康纳从衣兜里拿出竖笛，对阿诺说：“那么，最后的心愿？”  
“哪首都行。”阿诺说着，闭上了双眼开始聆听康纳吹奏竖笛。  
悠扬的笛声飘满整个房间，飘出了窗外，赶上了法兰西夏日的季风。  
风能吹散承诺，人会被时间带走。时间并不如餐盘里盛放的那一块块“穷骑士”那么固定，时间变化莫测，如果可以重来……然而并不能。


	10. Chapter 10

【另一平行世界】邮递新娘  
这个故事源自一个名叫弗拉米基尔的钟表匠的日记。不要问我，我什么都不知道。  
1783年5月  
接受刺客训练的日子真是辛苦。不过，我感觉这和大导师的心情是有很到的关联的。自打他从法兰西回来之后这半年里，总是一副幽怨的样子，我们这些小弟不管做的好与坏，他看来都统统摇头。开始我以为是我自己做的不好，毕竟我加入兄弟会不过一年的时间，我便努力训练自己。可是，一年过去了，我和同行的伙伴都能协力阻止一些圣殿骑士的小型行动了，但大导师还是一张失落的脸，感觉我们都没有任何作为。这让我感觉，大导师简直难以取悦。直到有一天，经常跟我一起行动的拉尔夫来找我喝酒……  
“我们的大导师成天失魂落魄的，该不会是在思念哪个姑娘吧？”拉尔夫跟我说道。  
我小声对他说：“似乎是这样的啊。”  
“你也看出来了！”拉尔夫激动地说，“我还以为我是一个人。弗拉米基尔，你真是我的好兄弟！”  
我喝了一口酒冷静了一下，说：“其实在大导师从法国回来的时候我就发现了，开始我以为是我们太弱了，让大导师不开心。但后来发现，其实也不太是。连品奇他们上回断了圣殿骑士的粮草仓的时候，大导师都表示一下。这在以前有不同吗？”  
“不同。大导师在以前都会说一下，不管我们做的好还是不好。”拉尔夫说。  
我点点头，说：“所以我怀疑大导师会不会是为情所困了。”  
“你觉得会是吗？”  
“不知道。大导师会是那种为情所困的人吗？”  
拉尔夫喝了口自己杯中的酒，说：“不如……等下次我们和新奥尔良的阿萨辛联谊的时候，我们去问问艾福林导师。”  
“可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
对，我忘记了，拉尔夫的家族是做码头生意的，和艾福林有很多贸易往来。

1783年6月  
每半年一次的联谊会。拉尔夫将我们的计划告诉了艾福林。艾福林虽然觉得好笑，但是还是答应了我们。在快喝光酒馆的酒之前，我和拉尔夫终于将大导师灌醉，而艾福林则趁此机会套了大导师不少话出来。  
“阿诺•多里安？这人是谁？”我好奇地说。  
“听上去是一个法兰西名字，”艾福林说，“你们接下来的计划是什么？不可能关心你们的大导师就关心到这里就算完了？”  
“不，”拉尔夫说，“我们就去找找这个叫阿诺•多里安的姑娘。”  
“阿诺•多里安……”我思考着说，“似乎在哪里看到过这个名字。”  
拉尔夫拍了我一下，说：“我想起来了。就在我们来新奥尔良之前，探子寄来了一封信。是法兰西寄过来的，说有个小刺客被那边的兄弟会给除名了。”  
“有吗？我怎么不知道？难道你私自拆开了寄给大导师的信件？”我问。  
拉尔夫摇摇头说：“是我们自己家族的情报网络。上次你跟我说了之后，我就去让人打探了一下。”  
“那……有结果吗？”  
“我正在回想……阿诺•多里安……我想起来了。根据我的情报，大导师在巴黎的时候跟他走的很近……对对对，法兰西除名的小刺客的名字就是叫阿诺•多里安。”拉尔夫兴奋地说着。  
“所以，你有什么计划吗？大资本家？”艾福林问拉尔夫道。  
“我们找到这个阿诺•多里安，把他带到新大陆来。”拉尔夫说。  
艾福林思索了一下，说：“这是个不错的主意，祝你俩成功。”  
……  
这夜，拉尔夫跟我商量了好多计划的细节。我也知道了，原来那位名字为阿诺•多里安的人，不是小姑娘，而是一位小伙子。小伙也好，姑娘也好，要是大导师能解开自己的心结，不再黑脸对我们，那就行了。  
结果到了第二天，大导师找到了我和拉尔夫去谈话。  
“听艾福林说，你们有个很不得了的计划。是什么？”大导师问我俩。  
拉尔夫低头不语。我也假装四处张望一下风景。  
大导师见我俩沉默，又开口道：“不要抱怨艾福林导师，她算是我的前辈，也没说你们的计划。而且……你俩觉得我会觉察不出来吗？”  
我觉得这个计划告诉大导师也没什么不好的，便朝拉尔夫使了个眼色。拉尔夫点了点头，他似乎明白了我的想法。于是，我开口道：“我们……”  
“我们邀请了那位被法兰西除名的小刺客过来。”拉尔夫抢先我说道。但是我们的计划并不是这样的。  
“谁被除名了？”大导师问。  
“阿诺•多里安。”  
大导师愣了一下，继续问：“你们是怎么知道的？这件事情为何我不知道？”  
“是我们去窃听圣殿骑士的消息的时候听到圣殿骑士的人说的。”我说。  
“这也可能是他们放的烟雾弹。”大导师说。  
“可是，大导师，”我说，“那位小刺客是位很重要的人物吗？不是的话，为何会放这么颗烟雾弹？”  
“你说的很有道理。”大导师说。  
见大导师没异议，我继续说道：“我们是这么打算的……”  
原本拉尔夫跟我的计划是编造个理由将阿诺骗到纽约来，因为大导师没有任何意向要再去欧洲，等到了再给大导师个“惊喜”，由于计划被当事人察觉，我就保留了前半段，将后半段计划全盘说出。万万没想到的是，大导师居然欣然同意了我们的计划，还表示会参与。实在令人吃惊。  
1783年7月14日  
计划还是很顺利的。不过有一点我感觉很奇怪，就是大导师为何会这么积极，看来这位小刺客在大导师心中的地位非同一般啊。  
今天，按照码头事务告诉我们的时间，大导师带着所有的刺客小弟来到了码头。吓得码头上除了工人兄弟外，都没有其他人往来。拉尔夫是商人，我是钟表匠，都没什么好可怕的，但是我们的兄弟就不一样的，像尤里弗罗多他们是屠夫，直接带着菜刀就来等着了，还有拿锄头斧头的，还有一些面相委婉的兄弟……我们就这么在码头等了一个多小时，终于等到船。不过，在船靠岸后，船上的乘客都不敢下岸。确实，看到我们这个阵势，谁敢下来。没有人从船上下来。我不禁悄悄问拉尔夫，拉尔夫表示他的情报是正确的。不过，这个时候大导师行动了，他朝船上招了招手，示意船上某人可以下来。只见一个小个子怯生生地提着行李箱从船上走了下来。那人应该就是阿诺•多里安了，果然是一位漂亮的小伙子。可惜，他也是不幸，站在大导师周围的都是强壮的约克、疯狗、魔山这群看上去很狰狞的壮汉，虽然他们的内心是很细腻的；而我和拉尔夫两个稍微看起来柔弱一些的人却站在另一头。于是，我就看见阿诺跟大导师说了几句话之后，看到那群一脸兴奋的兄弟们，瞬间晕倒在地。大导师扛起阿诺，命令几个兄弟提上阿诺的行李，我们就这么回庄园去了……  
1783年11月  
几个月过去了，我的刺客能力得到了很大的提升。而大导师，似乎自从阿诺来了之后心情变好了不少，而阿诺呢？看他的样子还不错吧。看起来下个月和新奥尔良兄弟会联谊能有新节目看了，因为我某天看到阿诺在穿女装跳舞……

 

8  
“阿诺，”康纳说，“我不是跟你说过我爷爷曾建开过妓院吗？”  
“嗯，没错。”阿诺说。  
“你不是想知道他开妓院赚钱的致富经吗？”康纳问道。  
“对呀对呀，”阿诺星星眼道，“你爷爷如何经营妓院赚钱的？”  
“其实很简单，”康纳说，“就是在窗边的小婊砸目前的世界观下，你花钱买下一间破旧的妓院，身为老板要身体力行，以身作则，实践清教徒生活，不进自家妓院，不去找小姐小哥做大保健，没多少日子你就能买下一个城了。”  
阿诺：“……”


End file.
